


PokeBim

by snakebit1995



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanized, Sex, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In a world of sexuality trainers fight and fuck along side their sexy partners, growing and evolving together.Contains- SEX, Bimbo and Himbofication.





	1. Chapter 1

_Another bimbo idea_

* * *

 

“Leo quite sleeping and get up already, today’s the big day!” a boisterous voice yelled from downstairs.

“Alright Mom.” The boy yelled back.

A handsome young black boy got out of bed and threw on some jeans and a T-shirt before heading downstairs. This was Leo, a young man about to take his first step to being a trainer in the Pokemon World. He was a good-looking boy, short crew cut style hair usually covered with a hat, slightly toned body ready for what this world had to present to him once he began his journey.

This world is a sexual one, people and Pokemon always working together and looking for a good time, as far back as history books go it’s always been this way. Certain people become trainers, catch Pokemon and challenge gyms with them, that is Leo’s dream, he wanted to defeat the many, many gym leaders and then beat the Pokemon league, he’d been raised by a Gym Leader so it was in his blood to be competitive like this.

“Oh, my little boy’s a man.” His mother, the stunning Leonora smiled as he came downstairs.

Leonora was gorgeous, tall with deep chocolate skin, a blue afro like hairdo and a buxom body barely covered be her apron and blouse, her blue jeans hugging her thick backside that would wobble with every step, most in town called Leonora one of the most beautiful women around, even Leo knew his mother was quite attractive.

“MWAA!” His mother gave him a hard kiss on the cheek with her plump lips before hugging him into her ample bosom “It feels like just yesterday you were sucking on these things.”

“Mom stop it.” Leo pushed her off and wiped a lipstick mark off his cheek “Where’s dad?”

“Oh, he ran out early for work, he says good luck on your journey and to write lots.” Leonora laughed “I can’t believe you’re off to become a trainer, I remember when I started my journey and caught all sorts of Bimbo and Himbomon.”

“I guess I should go I don’t wanna be late.” He said.

“Rosita is outside waiting for you.” His mother said giving him one more kiss for the road “See you soon sweetie, good luck and remember to call.”

“I will, love you.” He said leaving.

The boy headed outside and saw his childhood friend slash rival and fellow prospective trainer Rosita. Rosita was a cute thing, average height a build, smooth orange Carmel skin to show off her Latin heritage.

“Oi finally.” She groaned flipping her brown hair “I thought you’d keep me waiting all day Papi.”

Rosita was wearing a loose pink tank top and jean shorts, a bag slung over her shoulder, her mostly flat body looked good in the outfit.

“Sorry I was sleeping, I didn’t feel like waking up at the crack of dawn.” Leo said “Come on though I don’t wanna keep Professor Juniper waiting any longer.”

“Let’s do it.” The girl walked with him “I want to get started on this journey already.

The two traversed through their small little town to the nearby Pokemon lab, they knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

“There you are, I was wondering when you’d show up.” A sultry mature tone giggled.

The two new trainers were face to face with two large, full breasts…no they were more like Gozongas the way they were straining and spilling over Professor Juniper’s blue tank top and the lab coat that barely added any cover.

Professor Juniper was a well known Pokemon researcher. She was tall, even without her sizable high heels, her breast were large, her lips full and her face showing the perfect amount of age for her beauty to shine through. Her up do styled hair was thick and bun like.

“Come in come in let’s get right to work.” She turned around and walked away, her large rump bouncing side to side under her short green skirt.

“Quit staring ya creep.” Rosita smacked Leo on the back of the head.

“I can’t help that the professor is so hot.” He defended himself.

“I never said she wasn’t Papi, just leering at every girl before you even start your journey is a silly idea, you’re barely even a trainer you gotta earn a girl with a body that experienced.”

Experience was the concept people used to describe the skill of a trainer and Pokemon, in battles trainers and their Bimbomon and Himbomon would earn experience and have strengths to show for it. More than just battling awarded experience, living and bonding with Pokemon, as well as other various tasks assisted in the matter.

“Well now here you are.” Juniper sat on her desk and crossed her long legs “Ready to start your journey in the world of Pokemon, how exciting I always love seeing new trainers start their adventures.”

“Thanks for giving us a chance to start out.” Rosita smiled.

“Yeah thanks a bunch.”

“Oh, it’s no problem at all.” Juniper said “and I’m glad you agreed to take these Bimdexs out to help with my research.”

She handed them each a small red cellphone like device.

“They’re programed with everything you need, Pokemon information, wed browser, phone programs, camera and more.” Juniper smiled “though I can see you don’t care about tech, you want to get to the Pokemon don’t you?”

“Yes.” Both trainers smiled.

Juniper pulled out two different smaller tablets and presented one to each.

“Here’s the catalog we offer for new trainers, scroll through see what you like, choose wisely though you only get one.” Juniper said.

Leo looked at the bad, there were all sorts of Pokemon of different types and looks, Chimchar, Pichu, Roggenrola and more, it was almost too many to choose from.

“This one.” Leo tapped the screen.

“Cute.” Rosita tapped hers as well.

Juniper smiled as in the back of the room a large machine teleported in two Pokeballs.

“Here you go, enjoy.” She smiled “Have fun, learn a lot and become great trainers. I’m sure you’ll both do great and meet lots of interesting people.”

The two friends left the lab and went to the main way in and out of town, a fork in the road that would take them on the first new location of their journey.

“I guess we’ll be splitting up here.” Rosita said looking down the right path while her friend looked down the left.

“Well before we go do you…wanna battle?” Leo asked.

“It would be a smart idea.” Rosita stepped back “Okay, I wanna see what you chose.”

“Let’s go Froakie!”

“Torchic!”

Two Pokemon entered the field, on Leo’s side was a small slightly curvy naked girl with orange looking skin, a few ruffled feathers around her modest bust and crotch, but more along her head and bird like feet.

On Rosita’s side was an amphibious looking humanoid with light blue skin and a ring of pure white bubbles around his neck, his manhood dangling between his legs, the mostly average looking shaft semi hard at the moment.

“You picked a cute one Papi.” Rosita giggled.

“Yours too.” Leo smiled at her “Ready?”

“Ready!” Rosita smirked “let’s battle!”

The two Pokemon charged at each other on their trainer’s command and pushed and shoved trying to get an early upper hand in this fight.

“Froakie Water Gun!” Rosita commanded.

The froggy boy blasted out a gush of water that hit Torchic.

“HA!” the birdy moaned a bit as the spray splashed over her tits, making them glisten and shimmer like they’d just been lubed up.

“Torchic get back at him with Scratch!” Leo commanded.

The bird used some surprising speed to get in on Froakie and snag it’s clawed feet around his schlong and stroke it a few times, moving him from semi to full hard on.

“Hmm.” The blue Pokemon moaned a bit.

“Don’t just sit there and take it you wuss!” Rosita yelled “Show them who’s boss!”

“Fro!” the starter leaned its weight forward and got Torchic under it, pushing her feet off and sliding its slick slimy shaft into her pussy.

“TOR!” the orange girl moaned in response as her new rival started thrusting into her.

Froakie rocked his hips, thrusting away into Torchic.

“That’s it.” Rosita hummed biting her lip a bit “Go to town.”

“You can fight it off Torchic, use Ember to show them you’re not just submissive.” Leo said.

Froakie let out a deep moan as suddenly Torchic’s pussy got much warmer, a blanket of heat engulfing his planted shaft. The two trainers watched their Pokemon fucking in the field, both trying not to look too turned on by the battle, but Rosita could feel her nipples getting hard and Leo knew his pants were starting to bulge, but that didn’t stop them from cheering.

“Come on!”

“Don’t let her beat you off!”

Both Pokemon were starting to pant more and more as they fucked, their bodies clearly approaching their limit, Torchic tried heating her snatch up some more while Greninja used a softer water gun to stimulate her clit.

“AHHHH!” Both Pokemon suddenly moaned and exploded with orgasmic bliss, bodies shivering and passing out.

“I guess it’s a tie.” Leo laughed.

“Well that’s certainly a fitting way to start things off.” Rosita laughed a little Returning her Pokemon to its ball “Well Papi, this is where we part, I’m sure we’ll see each other around. Once last thing, let's take a picutre to celebrate."”

“Yeah.” Leo nodded as she pulled out her Bimdex and snapped a shot

“Don’t have too much fun without me okay?” she winked walking off “Let’s battle again next time we meet up.”

Leo waved as his friend left and he picked up Torchic, resting her in his lap as she gave her pets on the head. After the battle Leo felt a slight tingling sensation in his body, he couldn’t help but wonder if this was just the adrenaline from battle, the legendary EXP trainers spoke about, or something else.

Looking down at the naked Bimbomon in his lap he couldn’t help but feel himself stirring again.

“Tor…” the bird opened her eyes a bit, coming face to face with the bulge before her.

“Oh sorry.” Leo blushed a bit “I didn’t mean to-oh.”

Torchic suddenly reassured him with a look up, her eyes looking deep and sexy, her mouth smiling a bit as she leaned forward and used her lips to pull his zipper off and downed the waistband to let his erection free, his cock was nothing to write home about, about average size for a guy his age, the deep black skin tone making it look good against Torchic’s orange tanned skin.

“MMM!” Torchic leaned up and opened her mouth, taking her trainer’s cock between her lips, moaning a bit as she softly sucked him off.

“Torchic.” Leo moaned a bit leaning his head back till it bumped the tree they were sitting under “That feels so good, I never knew it would feel this way.”

Letting her lips glide up and down Torchic simply smiled softly, lips in a perfect O-shape as she went to town on him. Leo groaned as well, more and more, loving that this was only his first day as a trainer and this was how good his was feeling, he was getting more and more excited about what the future had to offer.

“UGH!” he groaned suddenly and without warning nutting in Torchic’s mouth, the bird letting out a soft giggle as she downed the spunk before resting in his lap some more.

“I think this will be a great journey.” He said.

“Torchic.” The Pokemon smiled.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. First Capture

Leo was still a little nervous, walking down Route one of the Inudo Region having taken the first steps on his journey as an independent young man.

He was wearing a simple blue t-shirt with a Pokeball shape on the front, a blue hat on his head and some decently baggy jeans held up by a belt that also stored his Pokeballs, though only one had a Pokemon in it at the moment.

“That’s right I’ll have to catch more Pokemon soon.” He said to himself keeping his back slung over his shoulder “You know walking the paths alone is kinda boring…”

He reached to his belt and let Torchic out to walk with him.

“Tor!” the birdish girl smiled and rubbed against her.

“Yeah nice to see you too.” He blushed a bit feeling her breasts pressing into his arms.

The two walked along, Leo still nervous around his Bimbomon.

“You did really well in that battle against Froakie.” He praised her a bit as they traversed the forested area of the route.

Torchic smiled at the praise again, puffing her sizable bust out at her master and giving him a look.

“Y-You want me to?”

“Tor.” The bird girl smirked a little.

Leo slowly reached out and cupped the breasts, Torchic moaning in response as his hands pressed into her smooth skin.

“They’re soft and perky.” He complimented making the bird hum as his thumbs pressed on her nipples.

Leo used his hands to touch Torchic, pressing on her tits, giving her perky ass a light tap, just getting more acquainted with his partner.

“OHH!”

Suddenly both stopped when they heard some noise through the tree line, keeping quite they moved closer to investigate.

“Oh…oh yeah…”

“Pi…Pika.”

Through the trees they could see a young man, pants around his ankles, thrusting powerfully into the pussy of a Pokemon of his leaned up against a tree. The Pokemon in question was a Pikachu, yellow skin zipping with electricity, heart shaped tail twitching, long ears and cute red cheeks making it spark as well, the breasts on its body pushing into the bark of the tree.

“Pika!” the Pokemon was moaning loudly, her master grunting and thrusting into her more and more.

It wasn’t uncommon to see people having sex or being sexual in public, at least outside of the major cites where for courtesy most did things like that inside. Still, coming upon a trainer and Pokemon fucking in the forest for the first time was a surprise for Leo who found his crotch beginning to stir.

“Tor…” his own Pokemon began to squirm a bit, clearly becoming aroused.

“Do you…wanna do that to?” he came out and asked.

“Tor!” the Pokémon’s eyes lit up.

The fire-type hustled over to a nearby tree and stuck her but back with a bounce, welcoming her master over to her. Leo swallowed his nerves and dropped his pants, freeing his cock, the dark rod’s tip glistening with pre-cum.

“Okay…HMM!” he slowly penetrated her for the first time.

“TOR!” the Bimbomon moaned feeling the shaft enter her, her warm innards shifting to squeeze his cock.

“Ohh Torchic this feels amazing.” Leo moaned as his hips moved to pump into her, his young cock getting coated in her juices.

Leo leaned over a bit and started thrusting harder, reaching down to grab her breasts at the same time, cock plunging into her hole.

Trainer and Pokemon became closer and closer, bonding as partners via sex, bodies slamming together more and more.

“UGH!” Leo groaned at her tight pussy squeezing on his cock “Oh yes Torchic you’re making me so hard.”

“HAA!” the Pokemon moaned back, feathery portions of her body shaking a bit and kicking up some embers.

Leo felt the warmth in his core and it was becoming too much to bear, his body starting to lose control, hips pumping faster, cock twitching more aggressively until he just lost it as Torchic’s pussy squeezed as tight as it could with orgasmic bliss.

“OHHH!” He moaned filling her up with a few ropes of spunk “That was amazing Torchic…I can’t wait to do it again.”

“Tor…” The bimbo Pokemon smiled back at him as she caught her breath.

* * *

After taking a bit to catch their breath and clean themselves off Leo and Torchic got back on the main trial, this time though they were keeping an eye out for wild Pokemon, Leo eager to catch on and add to his team.

“Seems like the forest is quiet today.” Leo commented.

Torchic nodded and walked silently along. It was quiet in the sense they saw few Pokemon, but it wasn’t quiet in some other ways, everyone once in a while you’d hear a trainer climaxing, or a Pokemon in heat, the sounds of sex occasionally cutting the silence.

The looked around for a while before finally catching a break and seeing a Pokemon. It was female sitting around in the grass, her skin was pale white and her head was covered in a lime green dome like growth with a single red disc like spike erupting from the middle, her eyes were hidden under her helmet like hood, and her body was modest yet perky.

“Ralts.” The Bimdex said when Leo pulled it out and scanned the creature, it spoke with a voice like that of a porno actress playing the role of a teacher “A Psychic-Type, The Feeling Pokemon, this cute shy little thing is highly sought after by trainers for its very famous final form. However, they're a little skittish, and they'll only show themselves to those special trainers who it can sense are truly loving. The horn on their head can sense emotions, so it can sense when people are happy, sad or...well you can guess what the biggest emotion you feel is honey~. If you manage to find this cutie in the wild well...lucky you big boy. You've got a big heart. *smooch*.”

“She looks great.” Leo looked at Torchic “Ready?”

“Tor!”

“Ral?” the Pokemon looked over at them and gasped “A human!”

“You can talk?” Leo gasped.

“All Psychic-Type Pokemon can communicate with Telepathy…” she looked at him “Who are you?”

“I’m a trainer, my name’s Leo this is my partner Torchic.” He gestured.

“A trainer…” Ralts looked him over “I’ve seen ones like you before, but not like this.”

Ralts stood up and walked over “I can sense desire in you…for me.”

“Umm well.” Leo blushed.

“I normally would say no but something about you…if you wish to try and capture me, I’ll allow it.” Ralts looked at him, speaking with her mind “But be warned, others have tried and failed.”

Ralts stood back “and please, don’t stare at me so much it’s embarrassing.”

“Oh, sorry you’re so cute I couldn’t look away.” He complimented her.

“HMM!” Ralts blushed.

“Alright Torchic lets do it, we’ve gotta challenger.” Leo nodded.

“Hmph.” Torchic stepped up and glared a bit “PA!”

Torchic quickly spit out a small fireball, Ralts raised an arm and a shield of light formed to block it.

“Light Screen?” Leo thought.

“HA!” Ralts horn flashed brightly and zapped a beam of pink light at Torchic, the bird moaning and shivering as it hit her “If this is all you can manage than clearly, I was wrong about you.”

Torchic shook off the beam and charged in, bumping chest to chest with the somewhat shorter and less endowed Ralts.

“HMM!” both girls moaned as their breasts mashed together.

“So, what, stop looking all smug cause of your boobs!” Ralts pushed back “They’re just…petite.”

Torchic simply smirked and puffed out her chest to push Ralts onto her back, she stalked over her for a moment, letting her sharp talon toes trace over the pale girl’s pussy.

“HAA!” Ralts moaned shaking her body to try and break free.

She whacked Torchic with her head and got her off, once more blasting her with a psychic beam. To make the firebird moan.

Leo paused to think of his next move, in order to capture a wild Pokemon first you had to weaken it with another Pokemon, then you ‘bonded’ with it and if all went well you could use a Pokeball to capture it.

“Alright Torchic don’t let up!” he said taking off his shirt as the bird Pokemon used Peck to just forward and try and latch her lips onto Ralts’.

“MMM!” Ralts actually leaned into the kiss, trying to use it to get the upper hand herself.

The two girls kissed like long lost lovers, Torchic wasn’t going to be pushed around though, she wanted to impress Leo. She heated her lips and made Ralts gasp as a hot tongue got into her mouth, quickly she pushed her over and flipped, slamming her pussy right over her face.

“TOR!” the bird moaned as her lower lips hit Ralts’ mouth.

The two girls rolled and rocked against each other, moaning as their walls broke down. Ralts was fully exposed and Leo took his chance when he saw her glisten between her legs, her threw his pants off and got in position, slowly pushing his cock into her.

Ralts let out a squeaky little moan, the pussy lips still pressed against her as her walls were spread by Leo’s black dick, the opposite colors of their skin making for a sexy sight.

“Ohh yeah.” He groaned slowly rocking his hips, her body shaking softly in rhythm. Torchic wasn’t stopping up top either, rolling and rocking her body more and more, to grind her snatch against Ralts body.

Ralts could sense the desire bleeding off the two, moaning and wagging her tongue as she felt the dick pressing deeper against her pussy. She stopped fighting and squirming as much, more content to accept the pleasure.

“Ha…ha…” Leo was starting to pant more and more, his inexperienced body straining to avoid a premature ejaculation, he was sure Ralts was on the ropes but he still needed to make her cum first.

He could feel her insides twitching, velvety smooth yet ribbed walls shifting and stroking him inside her.

“HMMM! H-Harder” she moaned a little louder as her nipples got hard, her body heated with desire and she lost control “HAAA!”

“Oh yeah!” Leo moaned giving her a few more rough thrusts “UGH!”

He nutted inside of her, slowly pulling out and getting a Pokeball, tapping it on Ralts’ thigh, the Bimbomon turning into red light and being absorbed.

The ball twitched a few times before clicking, completing the capture.

“The first one.” He smiled letting her back out “I’m getting good at this.”

Torchic giggled and Ralts smiled.

“I look forward to working with you more Master.” She bowed.

“You really don’t have to call me that, actually please don’t.” he said.

“Hmm, okay I’ll try.” Ralts nodded softly.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Companion

Leo was continuing down Route 1, this time by himself with Ralts and Torchic resting in their Pokeballs. He appreciated their companionship but they needed breaks too, still…being alone in the forest was kinda unnerving. He wished he had someone to talk with, back home and Rosita would hang out most days so this was his first experience being solo for so long.

“HMM~”

“What was that?” he heard a noise.

At first, he thought it might just be a trainer and a Pokemon, but the bizarre moaning was just getting choppier and stranger.

Following the sounds, he came to a flower patch, and in the center was a half-naked woman with long dark black hair moaning, a faint pink mist in the air around.

 _‘Don’t tell me…’_ he thought.

“So…horny.” She moaned.

Her body was cloaked in a raggy black dress, the sleeves rolled up and the lower half hiked high so she could rub her pussy. Her body seemed fairly new and not that of a veteran trainer which confirmed Leo’s suspicions.

She’d likely been accosted by some grass-types and sprayed with their Sweet Scent, a move known to bring on arousal via pheromones.

“Ohh~” the girl moaned “A thousand curses on them…ohh.”

She turned and saw Leo “You like like…a man who could help…”

She started slobbery licking her lip.

“You’re cute too…come here.”

Her eyes seemed like deep lavender voids drawing him in, Leo wasn’t one to jump to something like this with a stranger but she needed help and he felt bad.

“Oh thanks.” She smiled hugging him into her soft chest when he came close “My name’s Mordred can you help me out?”

“My Name’s Leo. What happened?” Leo felt her breasts pressing on his cheeks.

“I saw a Pokemon and I caught it, but before I could leave a bunch of other mean grass-types showed up and sprayed me now…my body is on fire.” She nibbled on his ear “Please…if you help, I’ll make it worth your while.”

“How can I help?” he asked.

“Make the tingling go away.” She spread her legs.

Leo nodded and the girl suddenly grabbed him, shoving his head between her legs. He felt her juices hit her tongue, this was his first time preforming oral sex on a woman and it was surprising.

“OHH~” Mordred moaned lifting her dress up more “Hmm that’s it.”

Leo let his instinct take him, tongue poking into her snatch, wriggling around inside it, her sweet juices splashing against him.

“HHMM!” he started digging in deeper, looking up at her as he munched on her pale muff.

Mordred moaned again, looking back while biting her lip.

“Y-Yes.” Mordred squeaked out “Deeper.”

Leo swirled his tongue in more and more, his mouth pressed against her, rubbing her velvety insides as she stripped the dress off, sliding it over her head to reveal two large natural breasts. The gothic girl started rubbing her nipples, moaning more and more as her aphrodisiac riddled body grew more and more aroused.

“AHHH!” She moaned orgasming for the first time, gushing her juices into Leo’s mouth.

“Wow.” He pulled back and licked his lips without thinking, more flavor hitting his tongue “Feeling better?”

“A little…” Mordred sat up and hugged him “but I still feel a little warm, you’ll help more right?”

“Well I guess.” He blushed as she started reaching to get his pants off.

“You’re cute, I like you.” She whispered kissing his neck “What’s a guy like you doing out here alone?”

“Well I just started out.” He explained as she freed is cock, the young black man moaning as the cool air hit his skin.

“You’re a new trainer too like me.” She let her hands explore his chest “I see that now. Though we started from different places we’re together now, so let’s be good friends.”

“Umm.” Leo gulped as she giggled a bit.

“Good…good friends.” She smiled licking his neck and starting to stroke his cock.

Leo started moaning a little as her soft hands wrapped around his dick and started stroking.

“Sweet Scent really gets the blood pumping huh?” Mordred asked aggressively pumping his cock.

“Hmm, it sure does.” Leo moaned turning to face her “HMM!”

Mordred started kissing him, Leo humming back as their tongues mixed saliva together, the two softly making out as the boy was jerked off. He could barely hold back his moans as her long fingers traipsed and slid up and down his girth.

“I think you want more than a handjob…and so do I.” she whispered as her breasts squished into her back.

“If you want it, I want it.” Leo said breathing shallowly.

“This stuff’s got me buzzing a mile a minute.” She said laying her weight on him further pressing her tits into his back “Let’s do it…”

Mordred kissed him again moving around to sit in his lap, she was slightly taller than him so Leo had to lean his head back a bit to get a good posture to kiss her, his hand reaching around to palm her decently sized rump.

The woman kept their deep French kiss going as she lowered herself down properly and let his rod into her chamber. The two both groaned and rocked together, satisfying their carnal urges, Mordred moaning and wrapping her arms around Leo’s neck as she got slammed, her body bouncing on his rod.

Leo was entranced by this stuck her tongue down his throat and let her tight pussy get pistoned, he wasn’t sure how much was the Sweet Scent and how much was her own insatiability. Of course, her handy from before and his tongue job had them both going, each feeling an orgasm building up in them.

Mordred broke the kiss and stared deeply into his eyes “Ohh you’re a stud alright.”

“UGH!” Leo grunted back “And you’re a slut.”

“OHH YES!” she moaned “Oh fuck me!”

Leo pushed them over so the goth was on her back and got her legs under him, still driving his cock into her.

“You like that don’t you.” He groaned pressing her, legs leaning on his shoulders.

“HAAAA!” Mordred squealed “HARDER!”

Leo of course upped his back, his cock plunging in deeper, his balls slapping against her tight little ass as he started getting ready to cum.

“Yes…yes…HAAA!” Mordred screamed, a climactic glow waving over her body as her new met lover released inside her.

“OHHH!” Leo moaned as his shaft spurted out ropes of his spunk.

The two panted, laying together in the field, Leo still balls deep in her pussy.

“Much…better.” She mumbled calming down a bit.

“Happy to…help.” Leo panted as well.

The two eventually recovered enough to redress and speak.

“A proper intro I suppose.” The girl smiled in a strangely sinister way “Mordred Kentworth…I like Ghost-Type Pokemon, curses…and sex.”

“Leo.” He shook her hand “So what were you doing here.”

“Well I saw a Pumpkaboo and just had to have one, after I captured it a bunch of Roselia and Roserade showed up and you know the rest don’t you.” She hugged his arm “So where are you headed?”

“Well I’m looking to challenge gyms so wherever the closest one is then.” Leo laughed “I don’t really have a direction specific.”

“Hehehe.” Mordred snickered still holding his arm “Well if you want a guide Cerulean City is a town or so over, I’d be…happy to show you.”

“You don’t have to.” He said.

“No, I insist.” She hugged his arm uncomfortably tight “I couldn’t bear to be away from the man who saved my life.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Leo tried laughing her off “But…it is kinda lonely out here.”

“Great, then I’ll stay right by your side.” Mordred smiled.

“Forever…” she whispered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” She said.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Pokemon Center

“You said you like Ghost Pokemon?” Leo asked Mordred as they walked down the trail.

“Yes, I have two Pokemon at the moment.” She brushed her bangs from her eyes “Would you…like to see them?”

“Sure.” Leo nodded.

“Come out.” Mordred reached into her bag, a skull lantern shaped satchel, and pulled out and released two Pokemon, both female.

The first was a creature with deep bluish-purple skin, above average curves, a grouping of strange red beads dangling over her breasts like a necklace, her hair almost wispy yet tendril like, colored the same as her skin though with pink tips.

“This is Misdreavus.” Mordred smiled.

“Hmm…” the ghost type looked deeply into Leo’s eyes, an unsettling smirk crossing her soft lips.

“And I have this new one, Pumpkaboo.” Mordred let out another girl.

This one was shorter but thicker in body shape, her eyes were pure yellow and her mouth had two small fangs, the upper half of the creature was covered in a brown shall like growth, though her sizable bust peeked out from under it, the lower half was a pink color with two yellow spots near the thigh, Pumpkaboo seemed to have no hair save for a small cowlick like growth.

“This is all I have so far, but I definitely want more ghosts.” Mordred smiled.

“You certainly have some cute Pokemon.” Leo smiled.

“Thanks, I showed you mine now you show me yours.” She snickered, her Bimbomon uncomfortably cackling as well.

Leo showed off both his Pokemon, Torchic seemingly unhappy that this was another girl around, while Ralts seemed intimidated by the ghosts, keeping herself mostly behind her Master.

“Hmph.” Torchic pushed against Mordred, the human a little taller.

“What’s this one’s problem?” she asked.

“I think she might be a little jealous.” Leo laughed.

Mordred just let out a dark smile “How…adorable.”

“Tor.”

“Hmm.” Ralts hugged Leo a bit.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

“I’m weak to ghosts, make them go away.” She spoke to him telepathically.

While Leo tried to reassure his pale Pokemon Mordred leaned down at Torchic.

“I’m perfectly fine sharing.” She smiled “But if you try and get in my way of having some of that sexy man, I’ll curse you into a life of no libido.”

“Tor.” The bird huffed not falling for any bluff.

“We’re almost to town, so let’s keep the pace.” Mordred said “After that field I could use a rest at a Pokemon Center.”

“Oh yeah, the place that heals Pokemon and lets you rest.” Leo said “I’ve never been to one.

“Well you’re in for a treat.” Mordred started walking “Viridian City is just over the hills there.”

* * *

Viridian City was a nice quite little suburb crossroads down, its roads connected to many of the different parts of the Inudo Region and most trainers would pass through its multiple times on a journey to see the world. It was full of people and Pokemon of all shapes and sizes.

“What’s that?” Leo took out his Bimdex and scanned a strange creature he was unfamiliar with, the sweet tones of the device kicking on.

The Pokegirl was a little short with multicolored feathers on its body and a music note like shape on its head.

“Chatot: This naughty little thing just adores imitating the cries of Pokemon and the voices of people Of course she leaves her own little flourish on them. She repeats every word you say, but manages to make it all seem lewder. A simple order to attack can become like an invitation to bed. Sometimes this can confuse the trainer and Pokemon so much they both end up fucking. What a cheeky thing~.”

The Chatot was walking with a female trainer, the woman’s bust bouncing in her tube top with each step. Not trying to pay too much mind to the other trainers Leo walked with Mordred to the Pokemon Center. They had made good time and arrived shortly before nightfall.

“This is it.” Mordred said “The Viridian Pokemon Center.”

Leo was surprised, the place seemed different than he imagined.

“Something wrong?” the Ghost Trainer asked.

“I guess I was expecting it to look more hospital like.” He commented “We don’t have a Center in my hometown is the thing.”

The building looked like someone took a walk-in clinic and smashed it together with a bed and breakfast, it had a large walk up with a porch, was multiple floors high and wide.

Mordred snickered again and guided the boy inside where the building opened up into a lobby like room.

“Hello.” A woman smiled at them from behind a counter “How can we help you today?”

The woman was somewhat curvy with supple pink lips, her outfit was scrubs like a nurse but sluttier and more revealing dipping low on her cleavage and short around her skirt. Her thick pink hair poofed around her shoulders.

“You seem a little confused.” She smiled at Leo “Is this your first time here sweetie?”

“Umm yes actually.” He said.

“Not me.” Mordred said with a bit of smugness.

“Well I’m Nurse Joy, my sisters and I run these establishments all over the region, here we can give you a place to stay and help you and your Pokemon rest and recharge.” She leaned on the counter “So…will you two be sharing a room or would you like separate beds.”

“Separate is-.”

“Oh no! We’re sharing!” Mordred cut him off and grabbed his arm.

“Wonderful choice.” Joy giggled, her ample bosom shaking “Lets see…Chansey please show our guests to Room 207.”

A rather wide hipped Pokemon stepped out from the back room, she had pinkish skin and strange little growths around her ear, she moaned as she walked, her pink butt shifting and letting out a buzzing noise. Of course, Leo took out his Bimdex to scan it.

“Chansey: These slightly shy kinds of bimbo always wanna help those in need. Gentle, kind hearted and big and bouncy these lovely sluts always carry a nice vibrating egg inside them so they're always ready to go~. They waddle around looking for poor injured Pokemon and trainers to nurse back to health. Their milk has some rather lovely healing properties, so if you get a papercut at a Pokemon center you may find a big fat Chansey tit in your mouth, since they can't help but help others~. They're very rare though, so if you find one, you're getting lucky in more ways than one.” The device then moaned.

The door to the room opened and the Pokemon let the trainers in, laying on the bed herself.

“Glad to have you.” A woman who looked identical to the woman downstairs stepped out “You look mighty drained sweetie, let me help you out.”

“Weren’t you just…” Leo pointed.

“That was my sister.” She put her arms on his waist and started lifting off his shirt “We’ve got a…big family.”

“Don’t worry Leo.” Mordred said letting out her Pokemon and directing them to the two Chansey that were in the room “A night with Nurse Joy and some Chansey is good enough to get any team back in action. Let your girls play.”

Leo nodded and let out the Torchic and Ralts, both were tired from the journey and the enticing call of the Chansey was enough to get them going.

“Now lets all have a good time, you can have fun as long as you need to, and rest up when your down.” Joy kissed him “We’re here to help the Trainers of the World be their best selves.”  
The young black man found himself sandwiched between Nurse Joy and Mordred, both rubbing his slightly toned body.

As the two-woman started kissing and licking him the Pokemon were each pulled into a snuggling hug by the Chansey duo there.

“HMM!” the four girls were huddled around them, the pink sluts forcing their tits into their mouths and making them suckle on them, their revitalizing milk energizing the group.

Torchic moved her hands a little lower and started to rub Chansey’s pussy, feeling the vibrating egg inside the woman’s pussy buzzing away. She could feel the sweet moans of Misdreavus next to her, the ghost type now riding the face of the Chansey with it.

Following a similar set up Ralts allowed the Chansey to pleasure her while Torchic licked and let the vibrating egg jostle her tongue around. Of course, Mordred’s Pokemon seemed to take this as a challenge and Pumpkaboo used its sharp fangs to nibble on Chansey’s clit, all six Pokemon moaning and feeling revitalized.

Of course, near them the trainers were going at it like rabbits, Nurse Joy on her hands and knees being humped aggressively by Leo while Mordred was allowed to be eaten out by the woman, her pale skin sweating just a bit.

“Ugh…ugh.” Leo grunted and groaned each time he jerked his hips and thrust forward.

“Hmm, fuck her harder.” Mordred moaned rubbing her clit and nipples “So hot.”

Leo was feeling more at home sexually in his body since he left home, it’d only been a few days but he was feeling more and more comfortable having sex, pleasing women and just being generally aroused, he wondered if it was early signs of the EXP he was starting to gain.

“I’m gonna…ugh.” He moaned busting inside her.

The group fucked for a few hours, eventually passing out and needing rest.

* * *

Leo and Mordred didn’t waste much time packing up and preparing to move along the next morning.

“Cerulean City is where the first Gym is.” The pale girl said “It’s a few days walk from here so the sooner we start the sooner you can have your first gym battle.”

“I can’t wait.” Leo nodded “hopefully I can get some training in along the way.”

“I’m more than happy to help you train.” Mordred snickered.

The two headed out of town and down the nearby trail, though as they walked something peeked out at them, small leaves twirling on its head before skipping after them but that wasn’t all, they didn’t realize not far down the road something else was going down.

“What’s that?” Leo wondered.

The two were stopped by a tall leggy woman with short blue hair wearing a blue police uniform opened up to show off her athletic bust.

“You two passing through here?” the Officer asked “Keep an eye out rumors of Team RedLight in the area.”

“Team RedLight?” Leo asked.

“Pokemon Criminals who they say run prostitution rings and more unsavory acts.” The Officer said “If someone tries to proposition you for something please report it.”

“Will do.” Leo smiled.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**http://ko-fi.com/snakebit1995 If you so choose**

**Till Next Time!**


	5. RedLight

Leo and Mordred, we continuing their journey to the first Gym so that Leo could really get his journey underway. Along the way they would stop and train a bit, having some mock battles and chatting.

They were close to the city but it was still about half a day away, so they decided to camp out first.

“I’m going to bed.” Mordred said looking at the full moon “My sleeping bags got plenty of room if you wanna join me.”

“I think I’ll pass.” He smiled though he felt his loins stirring at the idea “I’m gonna stay up a little longer.”

“Okay, don’t stay up to late.” Mordred went into her tent.

With Mordred gone to bed Leo sat up and just kinda, thought about where he’d been. It was already a few days out, he’d barely ever left home and now he was on a journey that would take him all over, he’d already made one friend and wondered if he’d make more.

“Hmm…Misdreavus.”

His thoughts were quickly cut off by the very distinct sounds of his gothic companion’s moans, from the sounds of it she and her ghostly companion were having a little nightcap before bed. Immediately things down below started getting a little hot and bothered, Leo had been feeling that way in general, it was becoming easy to get hard and horny for him, he didn’t view this negatively per say, just as an adjustment as part of becoming more grown and experienced.

He was already starting to feel a little more manly and felt like some of his clothes were getting a bit snug.

“Hmm…” he looked around a bit before slowly snapping the waistband of his shorts down and pulling out his cock, starting to stroke it to the sound of his friend fucking with her Pokemon.

He leaned back a bit and jerked off slowly, hand pumping on his dark dong, his eyes were closed imagining what could be happening inside that tent…Mordred on her back, legs spread big tits being squeezed as her sexy little Pokemon went to town licking and eating her out, tongue lapping up her sex juices.

“Oh yeah…” he groaned under his breath really cranking away.

As he stroked away, he failed to notice a Pokemon wandering into the campsite, it was a smallish creature, a little rotund in shape with short floppy green hair, a purplish pink upper body and a white lower body, it had average breasts and a decent butt. It was a Bonsweet, and this one had seen Leo earlier in the day and followed after him.

“Bon?”

“Ha!” he gasped looking down and seeing the Pokemon near his exposed shaft, suddenly and without word taking him into her mouth “W-wait what are you?”

“HMM!” she smiled and sucked.

“I guess you’re pretty good.” He moaned “better than doing it myself, you sure are eager though.”

“MMM!”

Leo rested on his palms and let himself get a blowjob from the wild Pokemon, its lips caressing his shaft, he could still hear Mordred getting fucked as well and it made for a nice background noise.

“What’s a little thing like you doing out here all alone?” he smirked as she sucked “I’m guessing you don’t have a trainer.”

“Hmm.” Bonsweet shook her head as she sucked.

“Ohh~” he moaned a bit “Well you can come with me if you want, sure seems like you like me.”

At that the Grass-Type’s eyes went wide in excitement and her sucking got even faster. Leo let out a pleased moan and knew this was now an attempt to capture this Bonsweet, even without a battle they were getting close and bonding he just needed to make it official, his pride as a trainer wouldn’t let him just catch it, he needed to make her cum.

He moved her head off his cock and had her reposition over him, ass facing him as she lowered down onto the slick saliva-soaked cock.

“HMMM!” Bonsweet moaned as a sweet smell wafted off her and warmed Leo to the core.

“That feels so good.” He smiled holding her waist and slowly lowering her down on his shaft.

He let his hands squeeze her perky butt as she started riding him, his ebony cock going in and out of her sweet snatch. The Bimbomon moaned back, loving the sensation of being stuffed with cock.

“He always looks so sexy when he’s fucking.” Mordred drooled peeking out her tent, pussy still being licked by her Pokemon “I’m getting so wet.”

“Mis~” Her Pokemon cooed.

The young black boy grunted thrusting up to meet Bonsweet halfway and get her yelping in pleasure.

“Oh yeah that’s it.” Leo moaned “Ugh take it…right there.”

Bonsweet was squealing in pleasure, her tight snatch hugging his meat into her cool plant like body, both were about to cum, unable to hold back any longer.

“HAAAA!” both trainer and Pokemon yelled out as juices flew and Leo quickly captured it, Bonsweet happily joining his team.

“HMMM!” Mordred orgasmed as well “So…sexy~”

* * *

The next morning the two hit the road still keeping and eye out for the criminals they’d been warned about at the last town.

“Well hello there.” A woman seated on a bench on the side of the road smiled as they walked by “Aren’t you a cute couple? Out for a walk, on a journey or…something else?”

“Couple!” Mordred smiled.

“We’re not that kind of couple.” Leo said.

“GAH!” the Hex girl gaffed.

“I see…” the woman with short red hair smiled “Oh how rude my name is Scarlet by the way.”

The two studied the woman for a moment, a polite smirk on her lips. She was wearing a red dress with a jacket over it that was linked with black feathers and a low-cut collar that showed off a glimpse of a Pokeball styled bra, her hair was slightly curled around her collar and some of it was covered by a red hat with a wide brim. Her skin was olive in tone and her eyes and cheeks seemed soft but deceptively so.

“Well if you two aren’t a couple perhaps you’d be interested in a good time?” she smiled “I know some people that could…arrange some things with their Pokemon if you’re interested.”

“Hmm…” Mordred glared at her.

“Are you…selling Pokemon?” Leo asked.

“Oh, not quite.” Scarlet smiled standing up, she was tall and thin with only average curves “I work with an organization that allows trainers to experience more open pleasures.”

“Prostitution.” Mordred said.

“Such a dirty word.” The redhead smirked “I prefer to say we work in wish fulfillment.”

“That’s wrong though, Pokemon should chose who they want to spend time with.” Leo said.

“Do you say that to the wild Pokemon you capture?” Scarlet reached back and grabbed her purse before turning her wrist to check her watch “Seems I must be going here.”

She handed them a business card with the words REDLIGHT written on it.

“Show that to one of my associates if you change your mind, I know a lot of girls who’d like spending time with you.” She walked off “Perhaps I’ll see you around young man.”

“What a bitch.” Mordred cursed.

“RedLight, I feel like I’ve heard of them.” Leo said.

“They’re a criminal organization that treats Pokemon poorly and offers them up to trainers, they’re very open about their relationships but always stay underground to avoid arrest.” Mordred said “Just forget about her and that card, come on Cerulean City should be just over these hills.”

“Yeah.” Leo dropped the card in a trash bin near the bench and hurried on his way.

Farther down the path Scarlet was walking heel to toe with a strut.

“Things should start picking up soon enough.” She smiled and lowered her hat a bit, purse strap in her elbow as she reached in and pulled out an extendable cane “Hopefully people stay out of the way, would hate to have to get too rough.”

She looked into her purse at the Pokeballs “Don’t you agree ladies?”

She gave her deep red lips a lick “That boy did seem like he had potential, I do hope he comes around, he looks quite delectable, but like a fine wine he needs to age a bit more…”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**http://ko-fi.com/snakebit1995 If you so choose**

**Till Next Time!**


	6. Cerulean City

Leo and Mordred had arrived late to Cerulean City so they was little time to see the sights when they first arrived, instead they got a place to stay and went right to sleep.

“HMM!” the boy woke up in a nice soft bed “I could get used to this.”

Without missing a beat, he rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom for a shower. Getting undressed and under the steaming water he looked down at himself. He could tell his body looked more toned and defined, not that he was swelling with muscles but he had a more athletic look to his body, a sure sign of his experience as a trainer growing. Of course, he knew that before getting in here the tightness of his clothes and general sense of arousal was proof enough.

“I’m looking pretty good.” He said not trying to sound narcissistic as he washed his body “If I’m looking like this, I wonder how Rosita is looking? I bet she’s catching lots of Pokemon, probably challenged a gym by now too.”

After soaping up and washing off Leo stepped out, dried his body with a soft towel and sat on his bed for a minute, checking through his Bimdex, all the various apps and such it had.

“That was a good shower.” Leo groaned stretching a bit “Loosened me up but…”

He looked at the bulging tent in the front of the towel wrapped around his waist.

“Certainly, didn’t help the morning urge.” He hummed dropping the towel.

Deciding he was in the mood and it was a good morning to “Train” a bit, he called out Torchic, the bird girl laying on his bed in a seducing pose with her legs spread.

“Guess you’re in the mood too.” Leo laughed laying over her, cock at her door.

“Tor.” The bird moaned as he slid into her, legs shifting her into a modified missionary mating press.

“Ohh~” Leo moaned at the familiar warmth, but not wasting any time quickly began thrusting.

Both moaned as they grinded against each other, Torchic’s pert breasts pressing against Leo’s slightly toned chest. Torchic was quick to heat up, pleased with being able to train with her master.

“You like having sex don’t you.” Leo grunted a bit, thrusting harder, his balls slapping on her ass “You’re gonna have to be on the top of your game, especially since I heard this is a water-type gym.”  
Torchic moaned back, making it clear she would do all she could to help attain victory. Pokemon and trainer rocked together. Leo kept up his thrusts, his movements seeming more natural and experienced than before, something Torchic enjoyed. The heat around the two built up a bit more as Torchic got close to orgasming, her body letting off littler ember wisps, her mouth curled into an O-shape as she started tightening up, her body shaking with a massive wave of bliss.

“Oh yeah!” Leo moaned pushing his hips forward, keeping his cock balls deep in her as he started cumming “So good! YES!”

Leo finished blasting her full of cum before finally pulling out with a pop, slowly cleaning himself up and getting dressed.

“Alright let’s see the city.” He said opening the door only to see his gothic companion there.

“Hehehe…morning.” She smiled.

“Oh, morning to you too.” The boy said “Sorry were you waiting.”

“No, it was fine.” She bit her fingernail “Sounded like you two were…having a lot of fun.”

Leo blushed a bit though looking at Mordred he wasn’t sure if her facial expression was one of excitement at what she listened too, or jealousy…he hoped it was the former.

* * *

Cerulean City was a nice place, while it was no urban utopia or large-scale city, it had large buildings in the center, smaller homes around the edge, a nice first stop for some trainers. The people there were nice too, walking around with their Pokemon, being polite and waving, it was a welcoming place.

“I like this place.” Mordred said “People even walk around with their Pokemon here.”

The two passed by a girl and her Pokemon, the turtle like Squirtle who had short hair and a hard shell on her back.

“I’ve heard some people put clothes on their Pokemon.” Leo said.

“Some people really like Pokemon fashion.” Mordred said pointing out a man walking with a dark skinned Sneasel wearing a red dress over her body “Probably related to Pokemon Contests.”

“Contests?” Leo asked.

“They’re like modeling and talent shows.” Mordred said “Popular among trainers who don’t quite feel the interest in gym battles…I’ve thought about participating myself, I have a family member that was well known for them.”

“You should do it, I bet you’d enjoy it.” Leo smiled.

“Well if you think so.” She mumbled and smiled.

They walked a little more and saw a large square building with a large Pokeball on the sign over the entrance.

“So that’s the Gym?” Leo said.

“Yes, but are you sure you’re ready?” Mordred asked “I’d hate to see you lose and…well I don’t know it’s not like you’ve done a ton of training, gyms are no joke.”

“I mean…well…uhh yeah you’re right I guess I haven’t battled many other trainers.” He hummed.

“If you want to practice…we could do a quick battle.” She said.

“That’d be great, I’ve actually wanted to try some practice with Bonsweet to get her ready.” Leo smiled.

The two went to a nearby park to do a little practice, Mordred sent out her Pumpkaboo while Leo used Bonsweet.

The two Pokemon started their little training battle, using various attacks to get the feel for the other, Leo’s natural instincts allowing him to read the situation.

“Bonsweet use Rapid Spin!”

The little stocky girl spun, planning to slam her with her soft butt.

“Shadow Sneak!”

Pumpkaboo quickly vanished into the ground only to pop out from under the other bimbo’s legs, reaching up and giving her a lick, sweet juices tingling her tongue.

“You need to be more careful; girls aren’t just gonna let you take them and win, they’ll avoid your attacks to get their own in.” Mordred smirked.

“I see.” Leo hummed as Mordred had Pumpkaboo back off a bit “I think I should train a bit more before going to that gym, thanks for the tips.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	7. Vs Misty

It was finally time for Leo to challenge the Cerulean City Gym Leader, he arrived at the gym ready to take on his first challenge. He had done some training with Mordred and some other trainers around town including a girl who had a Male Croconaw that helped him develop some strategies for water types.

“Alright here we go.” He nodded placing his hands on the door handle.

Entering the gym, the slight scent of chlorine hit his nose and made it twitch. Looking around he saw a few pools were set up, one seemed to be just for humans judging by the chlorine, one was fresh water, and one was salt water. Swimming in the pools were people and Pokemon of varying shapes, sizes and genders.

“Hey there cutie here for a swim?” a mature woman with long brown hair asked, her body was busty and covered in a red sling bikini, sitting with her was an orange and white skinned woman with claws for hands softly rubbing the trainer’s breasts.

“Umm actually I was looking for the Gym Leader.” He said.

“HMM!” the woman moaned as her Pokemon pinched her nipples “Krabby stop being so naughty, you’re looking for the gym leader huh, she should be around here.”

“It’s not you?” Leo asked.

“Oh no I’m not Misty is.” She said “I’m just a patron, lots of people come around here to swim and learn water Pokemon tricks from her, oh there she is! Misty! Misty someone’s here to challenge you!”

The water nearby at the opposite edge of the middle pool started to rise as a woman slowly put her hands on the side to pull herself up. She was stunningly beautiful with lightly tanned skin, long orange hair wet and clinging to her body. Her curves tended towards pear shaped with her bust a good sizable handful but smaller than Mordred’s while her butt and thighs were both soft and thick, looking rather plushy.

“Hmm.” She wrung her hair our as she stood up, reaching back to fix the wedgie being given to her by her blue and white one piece, the tight fabric showing her nipples poking through as well as just a hint of camel toe.

She walked over, hips swaying in an erotic manner as she came over to Leo and friends, her body just a hair taller than him.

“Hey there.” She said adjusting the straps on her swimsuit “Are you here for a badge?”

“Umm yeah.” Leo said trying not to stare at her beautiful body.

“Alright just let me get changed really quick.” She smiled.

Misty turned to leave, her sizable butt shifting side to side as she entered a locker room.

While waiting for Misty Leo and Mordred looked around and saw the graceful water-types swimming in the pools with trainers, and in some cases have sex under the water, one man getting a blowjob from a Horsea, a Pokemon known for suction. Leo used his Bimdex to scan a few of the Pokemon he saw as well. Water-Type Pokemon were considered by most to be beautiful and elegant save for a few species, this was a trait among both males and females with most finding that male Water-Types have a certain effeminate look to them and without the traditional gender identifiers it can sometimes be hard to tell which is which.

Misty only took a moment to emerge changed, her hair tied up in a pony tai l, body now covered in short jean shorts and a bikini like top, her face done up with some makeup.

“Alrighty follow me.” She smiled leading Leo along “So is this your first gym?”

“Yeah this is my first.” He smiled.

“Oh good.” She looked back and licked her lips a bit “I love being a new trainers first time.”

Leo shivered as she put a strange emphasis on those last two words. She opened the door into another pool room, this one set aside just for battling with waterfalls on the side of a large floating platform.

“Okay it’s like really simple.” Misty said “In this Gym we use three Pokemon each, first beat all three of their opponents Pokemon wins.”

“How will it be fair?” Mordred asked “I would think you have a lot more strenght given you’re a gym leader.”

“Oh, good question.” Misty smiled taking out a Pokeball “Gym leaders have private teams and professional teams, in other words we have teams we use to test new trainers that’s based on our gym tier, so this is an easy tier gym so my professional team is weak, my private team that I use for my own personal battles and competitions is more trained and well…”

Misty pressed the button on the pokeball and let it out “Tentacruel.”

A large male Pokemon appeared with long dreadlock like hair in a circle, deep blue skin but with two strange red orbs on its head, while the body of the Pokemon was blue the face was an inky black.

“Whoa.” Leo scanned it.

“Tentacruel: this jelly fish Pokémon has 80 tentacles to play with, they also have a minor poison that numbs victims in all sorts of fun ways. Be careful if you get attacked by a horde of these things can get dangerous and out of hand very quickly.” The device said.

“Oh yeah things certainly get out of hand around here.” Misty hummed as the Pokemon used the tendrils to rub her breasts a bit “We’ll play more later I have to take on this challenger first ‘kay!”

“Cruel.” The creature said pulling back some of its tendrils before they got into her pants.

“Now then let’s do this.” Misty said walking to the other side of the room.

Each trainer took positions and got their Pokemon ready.

“Gym Leaders show their Pokemon choice first.” Misty said “Seel!”

A slightly chubby girl with pure white skin appeared, her hands were a little large and almost flipper like with small fangs protruding from her mouth, the top of her head had short hair and a tiny bulbous horn poking out. Her legs were sort of fused in a fishtail look. Her skin had a soft plushy look to it.

“Seel: these mermaid-like seals are clumsy on land but love swimming in cold water. They really love what it does to their perky breasts” The Bimdex explained

“HMPH!” the female Pokemon landed on the island in the pool with a thud, her perky little breasts squishing on the turf.

“Okay, Torchic!” Leo elected to use his starter first since she was a fire type and would be weak to the water Pokemon so if she could make a small in road to start it could set the others up for success.

The bird girl landed and glared up; she was determined to help out as best she could.

“BEGIN!”

The two started their battle, Torchic sputtering out flames to try and warm up the blubbery Seel into a state of discomfort, but the water Pokemon quickly backflipped into the water, swimming under the island to get behind Torchic.

“Look out!” Leo warned.

“Icy Wind!” Misty smiled.

“HAAA!” Torchic gasped as a chilly gust blew between her legs, Seel leaning on the edge of the island to get an angle to breath out a cold wind.

While Torchic was shivering Seel leapt up and used the horn on her head to press against Torchic’s pussy.

Torchic fell forward moaning as Seel rocked her head, probing into her pussy with her horn. Torchic felt the cool water that splashed on the platform tickle her skin and make her shiver more, Seel was still letting off occasional cold bursts of air, and even her internal heat was having trouble keeping up due to the soaking of her feathers with splashed water.

“Come on Torchic!” Leo yelled.

“Hmm!” The bird moaned a bit before suddenly kicking her back foot to knock Seel off with a scratch attack, using the moment of daze to jump on Seel, her harder lips pressing down on her nipples.

“SEEE!” The Blubbery girl moaned suddenly and sharply as Torchic not only nibbled on her chest but also used her toes to rub her pussy a bit to up the pleasure.

Still Seel wasn’t giving in yet, the second she saw an opening she pulled back and drilled Torchic with a headbutt that knocked her back, once she landed Seel leapt up and took a long lick of her pussy with a surprisingly thick and long tongue.

“OHHH!” Torchic started moaning uncontrollably as Seel accosted her with some hard licking, her body quivering as her pussy gushed out warm liquid and she passed out.

“Return.” Leo called her back, already down one Pokemon “Still…we’ll need to watch that tongue. Ralts!”

“Yes Master.” The quiet girl spoke into his mind as she landed.

“You really don’t have to call me that.” He sighed a little “Torchic weakened her so it’s up to you now.”

Ralts nodded sharply and got prepared to fight, Seel came in quickly but as it jumped to slam on her Ralts used her psychic powers to flip her in the air, turning her center of mass and making her land with a thud once the chubby girl was on her back Ralts moved in quickly and used her fingers to rub her pussy, inserting them and pumping them rapidly, Seel moaning, tongue flopping out and drooling at the rapid pace as she climaxed.

“Hmph, not a bad rebuttal.” Misty pulled her Pokemon back “Goldeen!”

This time she sent out a stunning mermaid like Pokemon with short orange hair and a flowing white dress like lower body, sizable breasts and once more a horn on her head.

“Goldeen: this mermaid’s fins billow out making it look like it has an elegant dress while swimming. It’s nicknamed the princess of the water.” The BimDex added.

Ralts and Goldeen started going at it, each not hesitating to follow a command from their trainer.

“Horn Drill!” Misty smiled as Goldeen leapt high in the air, water dripping around her as she aimed in on Ralts’ pussy.

“Teleport!” Leo commanded suddenly.

Ralts vanished and reappeared at the edge of the floating platform, the lack of a proper target made Goldeen crash to the floor and flop around as the mermaid struggled to right herself and get back into the water where she could more easily move.

“I noticed you had Seel swim and I figured since Goldeen had a horn too you might try the same move again to surprise us.” Leo said.

“Clever.” Misty smirked as Ralts sat on her Pokémon’s face, leaning over to eat it out at the same time.

Goldeen’s beautiful tail slapped around to try and whack Ralts over but she knew when she needed to slip to the side to dodge her. Leo watched his Pokemon work, Ralts was normally on the shy and quiet side but when battle came, she could focus in and do her best, and the way those lips of her worked was making him blush.

With Goldeen’s attempt to do much of anything in the battle stopped quickly Misty pulled her out and readied her last one for battle.

“Hope you’re ready, it gets real now.” She said blowing a kiss as she threw the Pokeball “Starmie!”

Starmie was a tall busty woman with lavender purple skin, big red lips, ruby like piercings on her nipples and belly button, and like Ralts had no visible eyes instead her head was covered in large dark purple spikes that rolled down her back like hair.

The size of her breasts and the way she carried herself immediately made it clear this was Misty’s Ace, even Leo was nervous, bother for the battle and the face this bimbo looked like she could eat him alive in bed if she wanted too.

“Starmie.” The BimDex read off information “their core can shine the colors of the rainbow. Larger and hornier they use a sixth sense to send out transmission in the water and sky to find other horny Pokemon.”

“Don’t let her intimidate you.” Leo warned.

“Yes Master.” Ralts nodded.

Ralts tried to get at Starmie quickly by hitting her with a psychic blast, but the starfish countered with one of her own.

The red gems on her nipples and belly glowed as a sparkling beam shot out of them to knock Ralts over.

“HMM!” the Pokemon squirmed a bit as Starmie quickly moved in, towering over her with ease.

“The signal it mentioned must have got her.” Leo thought as Ralts leaned up to start kissing Starmie’s purple pussy lips as the larger woman leaned back and rubbed her folds to egg her on.

“Good job Starmie show’em who’s boss.” Misty moaned sucking on her finger a bit “I love a hot battle.”

“S-Sorry Master.” Ralts moaned as she passed out, pussy quivering from her defeat.

“You did your best; it’ll just be up to Bonsweet now.” Leo said swapping them out.

“Bon!” the plant girl smiled bouncing out and letting her breasts settle down.

Starmie quickly tried to use her hypnotic light again, but this time Bonsweet used Rapid Spin before she could get hit, closing her eyes as she smashed her butt into the other Pokemon, both moaning as their flesh jiggled.

“Rapid Spin huh, show them how it’s really done Starmie!” Misty smiled.

The taller Pokemon spun in place, slamming her tits into Bonsweet like a wrecking ball, knocking her down and preparing to get on her like she did Ralts.

“Razor Leaf!” Leo quickly had Bonsweet shoot some leaves from her hair to counter before she could get pinned by the larger Pokemon.

Starmie stumbled back in shock as her skin got tickled her nipples hardening as the leaves passed over them, Bonsweet quickly used Rapid spin again to hip check Starmie to the floor. Without missing a beat, she got on top of her and stuffed her head between her thick thighs starting to eat her out rapidly while using seeds to make vines grow and bind Starmie, the grassy vines squeezing her breasts as well.

“HA!” Starmie moaned as Bonsweet went to down on her, holding her down and preventing any counter sex “OHHH!”

Misty huffed a bit seeing her Pokemon cumming like that, even a gym leader hates to lose.

“I think that about does it.” Misty called her back “You win.”

“Alright!” Leo smiled.

“Come on I’ve got a badge for you back here…something else to that I think you might be able to use.” Misty smiled.

Leo followed Misty into a back room where she unlocked a cabinet and then a case.

“Here this is the Cascade Badge.” She said handing him a shiny blue raindrop shaped ornament that couldn’t have been much bigger than a coin.

Leo took it and placed it into a case he had received when he left home just for this, holding the badges you collected.

“Here I think you might be able to make use of this too.” Misty said.

“A fishing pole?” Leo asked looking at the telescoping rod.

“You can use it to catch water Pokemon.” Misty explained “It has two types of lures, one for male Pokemon and one for female, so cast your line and try and hook something cool when you have a chance.”

“Umm thanks I’m sure I’ll find a use for it.” He said looking at Misty.

“You know.” She leaned closer “It’s traditional for Gym leaders to…reward trainers they think did a good job in beating them.”

“Oh, is that why you gave me the fishing rod?” he asked.

Misty giggled “Silly boy…”

Leo gasped as Misty put her arms around his neck and started kissing him, raising a leg and putting it behind him to pull him closer as her breasts pressed into his chests.

“Oh.” Leo said as she pulled back “Yeah, that’s a better reward.”

“Hmph.” Misty smirked making out with him a little more “I told you out there, a good battle gets me going.”

“Ha…ha…me too.” Leo said in a husky tone as he rubbed her bare thigh.

The two kissed a little longer, both getting more and more and more worked up, stripping each other down.

“Hmm you’re a cute one.” Misty moaned stroking his dark cock with her hands.

Leo groaned at the gym leaders handy, his cock twitching as she gripped it tightly. He of course didn’t let Misty have all the fun, his hands rubbing and exploring her plush butt, the orange haired girl moaning in his hands.

“God, I need this now.” She moaned dropping to the floor and pushing her ass back “Stick it in me!”

Leo squatted a bit and held his cock in his hand, guiding it inside of Misty, hearing her moan as her warmth expanded to hold his cock.

“OHH Yeah!” he moaned “That’s good.”

“HMM!” Misty moaned “Oh don’t just stand there fuck me! Fuck my tight pussy with that big black cock!”

Leo didn’t waste another moment, holding her hips and starting to thrust, cock plunging deeper and deeper with each grunting thrust.

“That’s right, ugh, take it.” Leo groaned smacking Misty’s ass a bit, the Gym leader moaning as her challenger dominated her.

Leo didn’t slow down, if anything he got faster the more Misty moaned, her ass pressing against his tight body, both getting ready to cum, bodies tingling and shivering with arousal.

“OHH!” Leo screamed out as he blasted inside of her, cum flowing into her as he thrusted a few more times.

He pulled out with another grunt as Misty licked him clean, happy to have rewarded her challenger’s victory.

“Keep doing your best.” She said “There are plenty of other Gym Leaders I know would love taking you on.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**http://ko-fi.com/snakebit1995 If you so choose**

**Till Next Time!**


	8. Gone Fishing

“UGH!”

Prior to leaving Cerulean City Mordred and Leo had stayed the rest of the day to see some of the sights and relax a bit, the next morning they were getting ready to leave, but before that Leo and Bonsweet were celebrating their victory.

“Bon~!” The grass type moaned as she rode Leo reverse cowgirl, her juicy butt pressing on his stomach as he held her hips.

“Yeah Bonsweet just like that.” Leo moaned “Ride my cock.”

The plant girl looked over her shoulder with a smirk as she happily hopped up and down on him. Both were enjoying the morning sex, bodies squishing together as Leo’s black cock stretched her pussy. Leo was getting more used to fucking his Pokemon, while when he first started shy about it, he was getting more in tune with his sexual side and calling them out for bedroom fun more frequently.

“Bonsweet I think I’m gonna…cum!” Leo groaned as his penis twitched inside her and started erupting, filling her with spunk.

The air filled with a sweet scent as Bonsweet came with him, slowly sliding off his cock.

“Good job.” He smiled at her before starting to clean up.

Leo got dressed, once again nothing that his clothes were feeling tighter by the day. His formerly baggy shorts were now looking both shorter and tighter on his legs.

“What you think I look better like this?” he asked the girls as they watched him change, all three nodding happily.

After changing the three headed to the lobby and met up with Mordred.

“Ready to hit the road?” he asked her.

“Sure.” She smiled looking at him lustfully.

“So, I meant to ask, what did you do after I finished battling Misty?” Leo asked “Go for a swim?”

“Pools are overrated.” She mumbled “I found some ways to occupy my time.”

“Like what?” Leo kept prying.

“Well you found Misty quite accompanying.” Mordred said seeing the boy blush “she wasn’t lying when she said her Tentacruel was friendly, he and I had some fun.”

Leo blushed a bit more, the thought of that tentacle wielding creature accosting Mordred excited him in unexpected ways.

“Water Pokemon certainly are interesting.” Mordred giggled.

“Misty gave me a fishing rod, maybe we can use it to catch some.” Leo told her.

* * *

The two walked down the local Route towards their next destination Mistralton City. It was going to be a few days walk so they were more than happy to pace themselves and take in the sights. The route was nothing special, a dirt path through the hillside with some flowers and tall grass around.

“It’s getting late we should camp here.” Mordred said stopping by a small calm lake being fed by a tiny babbling brook waterfall.

“This seems like a good spot.” Leo agreed.

The two set up their tents and had Torchic make a small fire so they could make something for dinner and stay warm.

“The view sure is nice.” Leo looked at the lake “You know we’ve got time maybe I’ll try out that fishing rod.”

Leo walked over to the lake and opened his bag to put the rod together, it came with three parts and a little box full of lures.

“I think I’m supposed to attach one of these?” he opened the box “Whoa!”

Inside were what looked like a collection of small dildos and fleshlights, along with a not.

“Hey cutie I gave this too this is from Misty.” The note said in professional handwriting “These are the lures for the rod, a nice collection attach the one one’d like and they’ll draw in plenty of sexy Pokemon, just use the one of the opposite sex you’re looking to catch, so dildo lures to catch female Pokemon, and fleshlight lures for the boys.”

Leo was unsure how these were supposed to help him catch Pokemon but he simply shrugged and attached a pink dildo and cast the line into the lake. He sat there for a while, feeling no tugging at the line.

“Maybe there’s just no one around?” he thought to himself.

Just as he was about to give up however the line suddenly jerked.

“I think I got something!” he gasped pulling back.

It quickly became a test of wills, the boy fighting to reel in whatever was on the other end of the line, something did not want to be caught but he gave the line one hard tug and a fish woman came flying out.

“What is that?” Leo took out the BimDex.

This fishy Pokéwoman was by no means what one would really call ‘attractive’ she had big lips latched around the dildo, messy hair full of kelp, blotchy skin, and baggy eyes, her curves weren’t very noticeable and it looked like her finned tail had some cuts in it.

“Feebas” the Dex said “Feebas is widely known throughout the world as the ugliest of all the Bimbomon. Clumsy and ungainly with raggedy fins and tail few trainers will even bother to catch one. Slow, dimwitted and extremely weak only the most softhearted trainers would bother”

“Ouch.” Leo sighed looking at the rather pathetic woman still sucking on the lure.

Still she looked up at him somewhat happily, and he felt like since he already committed so much time…

“Well I might as well catch her who knows maybe it’ll work out.” He smiled “Bonsweet!”

The Grass-Type appeared and shook her butt, ready to help out.

“Rapid spin!” Leo yelled.

Bonsweet collided with Feebas, the fishy girl spitting out the lure and flopping about a bit, her mermaid like tail smacking the sand on the edge of the lake.

“Is that an attack?” Leo wondered and started second guessing his choice to try and capture this.

Eventually the Pokemon righted herself and started heading back towards the water but Leo and Bonsweet grabbed her tail and pulled her towards the shore more.

“Fee!” the fish struggled only to turn and see Leo getting his cock out “WAH!”

With almost no warning she jumped him, slamming her surprisingly heavy body down and smacking her tender lips around his cock.

“OHHH!” Leo moaned.

Despite her looks it was clear Feebas was a bit of a natural at blowjobs, the suction of her lips sending shivers down Leo’s spine.

“That’s not bad at all.” Leo moaned “Hmm, keep going you’re doing great.”

Feebas seemed to smile at that, happily bobbing her head and flapping her thick mermaid like tail around. Leo was surprised as well, Feebas didn’t look like anything special but she had charm to her, a certain special energy that made her stand out.

He pulled her up a little bit and slid inside of her, a cool sensation tickling his shaft. He thrusted with little interest in stopping, Feebas still flopping on stop a bit as she let out guttural moans.

“That’s…oh yeah!” Leo moaned more “UGH!”

The two rocked together, Leo fucking the Pokemon as he got ready to catch her. Feebas moaned once more, body shivering as he tapped a pokeball into her.

She vanished as he came, spunk shooting up, the ball shaking around before settling with a click.

“I got it.” He smiled.

Leo gathered his stuff and headed back to camp, excited to show off to Mordred.

“You caught a Feebas?” she said “Aren’t they like super ugly?”

“Well I guess.” Leo shrugged “I think she has charm.”

“Whatever.” Mordred shrugged “They say they’re kinda rare around these parts and that with proper training they can evolve into something beautiful, never seen it myself though.”

“Well time will tell.” He smiled.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**http://ko-fi.com/snakebit1995 If you so choose**

**Till Next Time!**


	9. Dreamers

Having left their lakeside camp Leo and Mordred got back on the road. The walk to Mistralton City was mostly uneventful.

“Hmm what’s that?” Leo said.

Looking ahead they saw a girl standing in the road arguing with a Pokemon, she was around their age with long brown hair, a cute face, and wearing a sort of school uniform with a short skirt and sweater vest. The Pokemon with her was brown skinned and wearing a skull over her head.

“Jeez Cubone we’ll never get anywhere if you keep acting like that.” The girl said before noticing the people walking towards her “Stand up straight they look important.”

“Hi there.” Leo smiled as they walked by.

“Hi, umm…” the girl said.

“Keep moving.” Mordred told him.

“Something wrong.” Leo asked.

“Haa…kinda.” The girl said “Umm my name’s Giselle, you see I’m a new trainer and I may have spent all my money on this outfit and now I’m broke with no lunch.”

Leo laughed a bit and went into his bag “I have this sandwich if you want it.

“YES!” Giselle yelled grabbing from his hands “Wait Giselle, manners.”

The girl took a breath to calm herself and politely unwrapped it, slowly taking a bite “Yummy!”

“If you’re a new trainer why spend all your money on clothes.”

“Bone.” The girl’s Cubone glared at the trainer.

“Well looks matter you knew, dress for the job you want.” Giselle spun in place, her skirt flaring up around her panties “And I want to be rich!”

“Rich?” Leo asked.

“What a joke.” Mordred rolled her eyes.

“It’s not a joke, I’m gonna get hot, find a rich guy who will love and pamper me and become the high-class lady I was meant to be.” Giselle smiled “Isn’t that right Cubone?”

“Bone!” the Pokemon nodded.

“Never seen this before.” Leo took out his BimDex.

“Cubone: she may act tough but she really is just a sweetie. She is always found with a skull mask on and a bone dildo. She also has a mommy complex so is usually found with Milf like trainers. She is also a good singer and musician but her doings are sorrowful”

The Pokemon glared at Leo a bit before walking back to Giselle.

“Look I know my dream is selfish but it’s my dream so I’m gonna make it happen.” Giselle said “First I just need to get myself into some rich people shindigs.”

“They’re not called Shindigs.” Mordred said.

“Well I know that.” Giselle said looking at her “Wait, you look familiar. HA! You’re Mordred Kentworth, I saw your family on the cover of Rich and Richer monthly!”

“Ugh.” The ghost girl sighed.

“I knew it!” Giselle smirked “I have an eye for these types of things, but you can totally get me into a rich people party.”

“Not a chance.” Mordred sighed.

“What why not?!” Giselle whined “PLEASE!”

“Oh, this is just embarrassing.” Mordred rolled her eyes “Leo can we go.”

“What’s the harm in just writing her a letter to get her in?” Leo asked.

“These types of people always lurk near the upper crust, wanting to get ‘in’ with us so they can mooch off us.”

“I don’t just want to mooch off others or your family, the Kentworth’s are legendary businessmen, trainers, coordinators and more!” Giselle said “I want a life like that, I will achieve my dream of being rich and famous!”

“You wanna achieve that dream that bad huh?” The Hex girl asked “Okay fine, I’ll give you a letter of recommendation to the Battle Chateau near Camphrier Town.”

“Really you will, oh thank you!” Giselle cheered.

“But if I’m putting my name on an invitation for a place like that for you, I need to make sure you won’t drag it through the mud.” Mordred said “Double Battle me and show you deserve to be there.”

“Fine!” Giselle nodded “I’ll show you I’m worth it, I may be a cute face but I’m a strong trainer too.”

The two got set up in a small clearing nearby, Mordred crossing her arms under her ample breasts.

“Well let’s see what you can do girly.” She smiled.

“Cubone.” Giselle nodded sending the Pokemon out before taking out a pokeball “Flabebe!”

A rather small Pokegirl with a red flower bud in her blonde hair appeared, her body floated just a couple centimeters off the ground as her snow-white skin sparkled.

“Interesting pairing.” Mordred said “Pumpkaboo!”

Mordred sent out her first Pokemon, the multicolored spooky creature.

“And Binacle!”

A Strange looking two faced Pokemon appeared, it was covered in a sort of rocky base, its body looking slightly toned with an average sized male penis between its legs.

“When did you get that?” Leo asked.

“Every girl has her secrets.” Mordred snickered. Hehehe…well let’s get started.”

 “YEAH!” Giselle yelled.

The battle began and the Pokemon engaged in combat.

“Cubone, Bonemerang!”

The skull girl threw her white bony dildo at Pumpkaboo, knocking it down as she quickly got close and inserted it into her.

“PAAA!” the Pokemon moaned as she started being ‘attacked’.

Cubone weighed her down and started thrusting the bone into her. Meanwhile Mordred was trying to get her slow moving Binacle to beat the quick and cute Flabebe.

“Keep moving Flabebe don’t let it get those weird hands on you.” Giselle commanded.

“Fury Cutter.” Mordred said as the twin head hands of Binacle reached out to try and grab the smaller Pokemon that danced around the move.

“Now Fairy Wind!”

The flower bud on Flabebe’s hair puffed out a glowing pink dust that made Binacle get erect and shiver, the smaller girl taking command of the battle with a move. Cubone had gotten on top of Pumpkaboo in a 69 position, ass hovering over her face as the bone thrusted deeper in, body shivering as her walls were rubbed.

“Pumpkaboo, Bullet Seed!”

The grass-type took in a breath and spat out a few quick puffs of round seeds against Cubone’s ass, pushing them at her like anal beads.

Meanwhile Flabebe had started riding Binacle, trying to knock it out of the battle. The sight of the battle was of course turning the trainers on, both girls squirming and Leo standing at attention in his shorts.

“FLA!” the little flower wearer moaned feeling Mordred’s Pokemon grabbing her perky little breasts.

“Alright stay focused.” Giselle whimpered.

“Are you practicing what you preach?” Mordred smirked giving her own breasts a squeeze.

“HMPH!” she pouted “A lady doesn’t just shamelessly masturbate.”

Mordred smirked, her Pokemon continuing with her Anal bullet seed beads while getting countered by Cubone, her other Pokemon moaning and cumming inside of Flabebe.

“Alright, I think we’re at a draw.” Mordred called her Pokemon back “I guess you’re not totally bad.”

“But I didn’t win.” Giselle frowned.

“Ehh, you did well enough, I guess I can write you the stupid letter.” Mordred shrugged.

“Really?!” the girl’s eyes sparkled as she hugged Cubone “Oh thank you Miss Kentworth.”

“Just call me Mordred.”

After resting for a bit Mordred scribbled a recommendation down and gave it to Giselle, seeing the ambitious young lady off.

“That was a nice thing you did.” Leo said as they started walking not long after.

“I just did something I found interesting, maybe she’ll shake things up there.” Mordred said “Or achieve whatever silly dream she has.”

“Hmm.” Leo smiled a bit “So your family really is some kinda rich folks?”

“Upper class yeah, I have a big family, couple siblings, aunts’ uncles and the like.” She said “All of them big in business, training and other stuff.” Mordred said “I have a cousin that’s a pretty successful author too but, I don’t know all that high-class stuff isn’t for me…being out here in the woods with you is all I want.”

Leo shivered a bit.

“Come on let’s have a little fun.” Mordred grabbed his arm.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**http://ko-fi.com/snakebit1995 If you so choose**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. Mistraliton City

Leo and Mordred had finally arrived is Mistralton City, fair share of people but a lot of open space for a city.

“WHOOOSH!”

Leo looked up at the noise and saw a large plane slowly descending for a landing.

“Mistralton City is a big travel hub.” Mordred said “Air shipping, charter flights to nearby islands and more all come in and out of this airport.”

“Never seen a plane up close before.” Leo said as a different plane took off.

“They’re interesting to ride in, a bit loud on the outside though.” Mordred groaned “So What should we do first, go to the gym, maybe stop by a hotel to check in or you know…relax.”

“I’d like to check out the gym actually, it’s still early.” Leo told her.

“Hmph, fine.” Mordred pouted a bit as he walked past her.

As Leo walked away Mordred took him in, his tight clothes, cute butt she liked him and was enjoying how snug his clothes had become, showed him off in all the right places.

“What do you mean she’s not here?” Leo asked as they arrived at the gym.

“I’m sorry sir, our gym leader, Skyla, is currently out on a flight and won’t be returning till late this evening.” A petite young lady bowed “I’ll take your name and reserve you a challenge for as soon as she returns, I have all your information from your league pass and will contact you at the number listed.”

“Okay, thanks for the help.” Leo sighed.

“Well what now?” Mordred walked up “Sounds like it will be a while.”

“Well you know I need some new clothes.” Leo pulled at his very tight tank top “This had sleeves two days ago so that seems like a good place to start.”

“Shopping it is.” Mordred smiled “Get what you want it’s on me…preferably something see through.”

“You don’t have to pay.” He said.

“I’m rich remember it’s not a big deal and trust me odds are this won’t be the last time you need new clothes so I’ll cover you till you can build up your own funds.” She blushed “It’ll be like a gift.”

Leo saw no point in arguing and the two headed to the nearby mall and started checking out some outfits. Leo picked out a few, Mordred helping herself to some clothing pairings as well, tossing them into the changing room.

“Uhh I’m not sure this is me.” Leo stepped out in a nice clean black suit, long slacks down to his ankles.

“Gross it hides like your whole body.” Mordred said “Though you do make it look good.”

“I wasn’t aware you were such a fashion fanatic.” He said gesturing to her ripped and tattered dress “Given your usual appearance.”

“Hey I have hobbies.” She smiled darkly “It’s like playing with a big doll…Hehehe…now try this on.”

“Wait this isn’t a game!” Leo yelled as she shoved him back into the changing room.

The next thing Leo stepped out in could best be described as a polo with vertical stripes and long jeans.

“Bleh how plain.” Mordred pouted “Needs more…Oomph.”

“This one seems fine and-!”

She pushed him back in and started going through a variety of interesting fashion choices including something akin to a biker jacket and leather pants which Mordred described as “Perfectly tight” but Leo vetoed for just the same reason as apparently there was “Pinching”. After that came and outfit that Leo refused to step out in for “Just being a speedo.”

“We’ve been at this for hours are we done yet?” Leo sighed.

“Last one promise.” Mordred fluttered her lashes.

Leo grumbled as she made him put on the last outfit.

“No.” he stepped out.

“It’s perfect.” The ghostly girl looked ready to start drooling.

“I look like a…a stripper.” He said.

“I don’t see the problem.” Mordred snickered.

This time the little horror harlot had dressed her friend in jeans and a fishnet tank top with a very thin white tank tee under it.

“You can practically see my nipple in this thing.” He said.

“Again…I don’t see the problem.” Mordred smiled.

“I can’t wear this I’ll be a laughing stock.” He said.

“Oh, come on it looks good, shows off your nice biceps…that broadening chest, those hard abs and plenty more.” She snickered.

“I think this is-.” Leo went to protest when his phone rang “Hello?”

“Is this Leo, yes we just received radio contact Miss Skyla should be returning to the gym momentarily if you would like to come here.”

“Great I’ll be right over.” He said.

“Oh, looks like we’re in a hurry, you can just wear that.” Mordred laughed.

“Grr…fine.” Leo grumbled.

The two paid and headed back to the gym, no sooner did they arrive than a small biplane slowly landed and rode into the hanger. The cockpit opened and a gorgeous woman with long red hair and tanned skin walked out, her body covered in a blue strapped and gloved flight suit, her breasts jiggling softly as she shook her hair out.

“Well hey there.” She smiled shaking Leo’s hand “You must be the one they radioed in about.”

“Yes, thanks for coming back.” Leo said.

“Ah I was just out for a little midday air cruise.” She said “No trouble to come back at all, part of a gym leader’s responsibilities, I’m Skyla, pilot and explorer of the skies…and when I’m not following those passions, I’m round here doing Gym Leader Stuff, come on in.”

“Sounds like you don’t like your job.” Mordred said.

“No being a Gym leader is nice, has it’s perks but…” Skyla looked off “I like being out there in the world you know, seeing the sights from up above, climbing mountains and that stuff, the staying in the city like this is just a bit of a style cramper you know.”

“I guess I can see that, thing certainly changed from my perspective when I got out into the world.” Leo said watching Skyla’s bouncy butt moving in the tight latex shorts of her flight suit.

“Well let’s just get to work so we can get back to having fun with what we like okay.” Skyla smiled “I’m ready whenever you are hot stuff.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**http://ko-fi.com/snakebit1995 If you so choose**

**Till Next Time!**


	11. Vs Skyla

“Alright three on three, lets do this.” Skyla smiled at him.

“Right.” Leo looked at the field, it was wider and more expansive than Misty’s as well as being mostly grass.

“Pidgeotto!” A tall slightly tanned bird with silky but wild pink hair appeared, her curves were above average too, her arms were long and the digits strange making them look more wing like.

Leo quickly took out his BimDex and scanned it, the sultry voice starting up.

“The evolved form of Pidgey, filled with vitality this proud redhead has a large territory that she sees everyone in her territory as lover. She can capture a Pokémon and take them 60 miles to her nest for a night of love.”

“I will do my best master.” The pale girl mentally spoke to him.

“BEGIN!”

“Wing Attack!”

Pidgeotto waved her arms and bitch slapped Ralts before dragging her fingers over her slit.

“OHHH!” Ralts moaned as her pussy was tickled by the feathers.

“Yeah just like that.” Skyla cheered.

Leo hissed seeing his Pokemon being on the losing end, but he also enjoyed the sight of her getting fucked. With Ralts squirming Pidgeotto moved her head down, her hard beak like lips pressing against her snatch and starting to lick.

“Don’t let up!” Skyla said.

“Come on turn them table.” Ralts heard Leo command.

Ralts little antenna like protrusion glowed and Leo’s bag opened up and a PokeToy, floated out. The large dildo like rod entered the field and inserted into the bird.

“OHHH!” Pidgeotto moaned.

“Just like that!” Leo said as she used Telekinesis to fuck the bird while it ate her out.

Ralts was always looking to show her skill off and using her mind to pleasure the body was something she adored.

“That’s a cute trick.” Skyla laughed “You see something new every day. Now use Gust!”

Pidgeotto flapped her wings and made a wind rip across the battlefield and Ralts moaned, her nipples getting hard in the chill wind.

Pidgeotto looked up with a smirked as she swirled her tongue around, the dildo was pleasuring her but not enough to make her cum. Ralts saw her look and decided it was time to act.

“HMPH!” she flashed her eyes and blasted her off, once she landed Ralts took charge and licked her, moving the dildo to her ass.

Pidgeotto squealed and moaned as the fucking moved on to her, the weight of Ralts keeping her from taking off.

“HAAAA!” she moaned with a soft bird call.

“Good start, keep it up!” Leo said.

Skyla took out another pokeball “You wanna play mind games huh? Okay Woobat!”

A small girl with a large nose popped up, tiny bat wings on her back.

“Lets go!” the pilot cheered.

“Woobat.” The BimDex read out “this bat like bimbo can’t see very well. But she is fluffy and adorable, when making love she leaves heart shaped hickies where she kisses that are said to bring good luck”

“BITE!” Skyla said.

“NAAH!” The bat girl pounced on Ralts and bit her neck.

“OHH!” Ralts moaned at the pleasure from the biting kiss, a heart mark being left behind as Woobat fluttered off and kneeled down, stuffing her face between Ralts legs.

Woobat squeaked and licked as she ate out Ralts muff.

“Focus Ralts don’t give in.” Leo said.

“It feels so…good!” Ralts moaned pushing Woobat against her pussy.

It wasn’t like Ralts to give in like this but she was just moaning and letting Woobat eat her out.

“OHHHHH!” Ralts moaned climaxing and falling over.

“Return.” Leo called her back “Okay Feebas!”

Leo was apprehensive about using the mermaid given her low movement on land and her lack of real skill, but using Bonsweet seemed worse given the type weakness.

“Bite!” Skyla started with the same move.

“HAA!” Feebas moaned as the bat nibbled on her, slowly leaving a heart hickey over her pussy.

“Just hold out.” Leo told her.

Feebas seemed to barely resist as Woobat hurriedly licked her pussy. Feebas was weak but even for her rolling over like this was too simple. Leo looked down and saw the heart hickey was glowing a bit.

“So that’s it…” he thought “There’s more to those hickies than just bites.”

“Okay return.” He pulled Feebas back “Torchic!”

“HYA!” the fire bird landed with a jump.

“Come on bite!” Skyla said.

“Don’t let it get you!” Leo told her Pokemon.

Torchic did a spin to avoid and then kicked Woobat down, her talon like feet quickly flicking against the clit of the other Pokemon.

“Hmph.” Torchic seemed rather smug about it as she used her lower body to pleasure the girl, stepping on her with attitude.

“It’s no fun when you won’t let a bird fly.” Skyla huffed as her Pokemon moaned.

“But that’s a bat…” Leo sighed.

Torchic took control of the coupling, using her foot to rub her pussy while her feathered hands squeezed Woobat’s perky breasts.

“KYAAAA!” Woobat moaned cumming.

“Well done.” Skyla said “But now it gets serious!”

She pulled out a pokeball “Swanna!”

A gorgeous white bird appeared, she was tall with large beak like lips, her chest was ample and pushed out like she was holding in a deep breath, the feathers around there were colored blue. She was beautiful and buxom Leo could feel himself getting hard.

“Hmph.” The bird smirked a bit.

“Swanna.” Leo scanned it with his BimDex “this elegant bimbo is beautifully white, wide hips with tutu like feathers. She spends all night dancing ballet. They form in groups to put on ballets on lakes that are beautiful and erotic. The one in the middle is the group leader. But don’t mistake them for dainty she has strong wings that will knock a critic flat.”

“Well then let’s go!” Skyla said.

“HMPH!” Swanna jumped up and flew in.

Torchic crossed her arms and took a blow as Swanna’s wing turned silver and smashed her hard.

“Steel Wing.” Skyla said “Come on show me what you got!”

“HAAA!” Torchic moaned as the stiff but soft wings rubbed her nipples.

Swanna smirked and Skyla laughed “Seems like the little chickadee can’t fly with the real birds.”

“Well see about that.” Leo smiled “Peck!”

Torchic quickly struck back, knocking Swanna off. The two birds started using their wings to slap each other around a bit.

“AH!” Swanna moaned when Torchic slapped her big breasts.

Torchic then dashed in and started sucking on the larger bird’s breasts, Swanna looked down and moaned, she had a strangely motherly appreciation on her face. She held Torchic’s head and sang a bit as the girl sucked on her. Torchic played with her, moving down and rubbing the larger bird’s pussy as she sucked.

“Ha…ha…HAAAA!” Swanna sang out as she climaxed.

The mature bird fell back in pleasure and passed out, Skyla just laughed.

“Well done.” Skyla smiled taking out a feather shaped memento “The Jet Badge is all yours.”

“Glad to have it.” He said taking it, Skyla hanging on to his hand “Huh?”

She winked “I’ve had a long day flying and fighting, how about we head back to my place for a little dinner and relaxation?”

* * *

After a short meal together, Skyla wasted no time flirting up a storm with Leo and taking him back to her room.

“Hmmm…HMM!” She moaned slamming the door behind her as her and Leo pressed against it making out “Yeah you stud that’s good.”

“Staring across the field from you all battle watching the Pokemon have sex got me so hard.” He whispered.

“Good then I did my job.” She giggled “Say, you ever fucked on a cloud before? Aside from it being impossible…I’m about to take you to cloud nine baby.”

The two kissed all the way to the bed where they laid down and got undressed, clothes tossed to the side of the bed.

“HMM!” Skyla started licking his cock, her soft tongue on his flesh.

“Yeah just like that.” Leo moaned.

“HMPH!” she started sucking, her blue lips gliding up and down “so good.”

Leo grunted as she sucked and didn’t let up, her mouth humming to increase the pleasure as the boy rubbed her head, breasts pressing on his thigh. Skyla seemed eager she was sucking exceptionally fast, sputters of air only briefly slipping out, yet there was still a drop of inexperience in her technique, like she was more used to licking than sucking.

“MMM HMPH MM!” She moaned going as deep as she could, even gagging slightly.

“UGH YEAH!” Leo groaned and rolled his head back a bit as he busted in her mouth.

“Hope that was just the beginning.” She smirked.

Leo just smiled back and moved behind her.

“Ohh good to see you’re only warming up.” Skyla moaned as he rubbed his cock over her slit.

Leo held the base and grunted as he slowly passed into her walls. Skyla moaned as Leo started pumping his hips, cock sliding in and out of her, tits knocking around.

“Yeah give it to me!” she moaned.

Leo kept thrusting, grunting and moaning, the urge to fuck overwhelming for him. His thick shaft pounded away at her walls, Skyla giggling and happily moaning at the arousal and satisfaction she was receiving after a long day of work.

“Yeah, yeah baby yeah!” she moaned rolling her hips in time as her pussy walls squeezed down a bit.

“You’re so tight.” Leo gave her ass a squeeze as he fucked her “I can barely keep it in.”

“Then don’t, we’ve got all night.” She smirked.

“HMPH!” Leo groaned feeling his first release.

The two quickly changed positions, this time Skyla laid on her back, Leo in a push up like pose above her as the grunting started and his thick shaft once more penetrated her used and needy pussy.

“Look at you work it.” She smiled before her face turned into one of pleasure “Hmm, harder.”

Leo complained and was practically flopping up and down on her like a fish out of water, Skyla loving every moment, body hot, shivering and sweaty as she moaned louder and louder.

“HAAAAA!”

The two fucked for most of the night, hours passing with more moans and orgasms.

* * *

When morning came Leo awoke slowly, looking over he saw Skyla with her eyes half open, body covered in nothing but a sheet, his arm pinned under and around her waist.

“I hope it was as good for you as it was for me.” She smiled.

“It was certainly good.” He said.

“So…you’re Lenora’s son, right?” she asked

“How did you know?”

“She talked about you once at a Gym Leader’s conference, said you had a lot of potential and would be staking out on your own in a couple months and that we should watch out cause her son was gonna be one of the best.”

Skyla slipped out from the sheets and walked to a window, smirking as she stood before the curtains.

“Needless to say, you made your mama proud.” She winked throwing open the curtains “Man look at that sun rise over the trees, beautiful, you can’t get that same view up in an airplane you know.”

“I’m not much for flying.” Leo said “Tried it once, it’s was…okay, prefer the ground though.”

“No complaints here, I’d sure like to see the world from down lower, everything is so distant when you’re in the sky…so small and far away you can’t really get to know anything.” Skyla said with some sadness to her voice.

“Sounds like you need a trip.” Leo said.

* * *

“Why’s she still here?” Mordred asked.

“Oh don’t be such a baby.” Skyla smiled “I’m here to join y’all.”

“What?” the goth glared.

“I wanna see the world and I need a break from the Gym.” Skyla said hoisting a bag over her shoulder “My associates will look after the gym for me while I’m gone.”

She put her arms around Leo and Mordred “Trust me we’ll have a ton of fun!”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**http://ko-fi.com/snakebit1995 If you so choose**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. Electric Duet

“Morning.” Skyla said slipping out of her tent and seeing Mordred standing around rolling up a sleeping bag “Where’s Leo?”

Skyla had been staying with the two for a couple of days, her and Mordred though were still on the rocks of starting a friendship.

“At this time, he’s probably at the closest river, lake or pond taking a morning dip like he always does.” She smiled “Washing that sweet chocolate body of his…by this time I bet his already undressed…”

“Jeez you know everything about his don’t you.” Skyla laughed “Even his schedule.”

“Yeah…wanna go watch?” Mordred smiled.

“You’re trying to bond with me?” Skyla asked adjusting the straps on her breasts.

Mordred just snickered. The two then worked through the woods and found a nice place to wait, seeing their male friend naked in the river, water on his body, hands running over his chest and crotch.

“Damn that’s hot.” Skyla said looking it over.

“He’s always hot…and I love it.” Mordred moaned pushing her breasts together.

“I’m gonna enjoy hanging out with you guys.” Skyla said with a smile

* * *

Leo stepped out of the water, body glistening as droplets rolled down his toned body. He dried off a bit, putting on his pants and grabbing a tight t-shirt.

“Huh?” he heard something rustling and looked over.

Walking down the bank a bit he eventually came to a bush where there was a large long yellow tail with a heart like tip.

“Is that?” he wondered.

Suddenly two ears popped up and the bush rustled more.

“Pika?” a cute yellow mousy face looked up, berry in its mouth.

“A Pikachu!” Leo gasped.

The electric rodent sprung out and pouted at him, allowing Leo to get a good look at her, she was a bit shorter than most Pikachu he’d seen on TV, but that stocky frame gave it some rather thick thighs and a peach of a butt, as well as perky yet soft breasts.

Leo then took out the BimDex and scanned it “Famous around the world as the mascot of the world-famous anime, and these girls know it. They just love coming up to trainers and giving them a little shock to stimulate their cock! Or pussy if you prefer. All that electricity is stored in their cheeks. And I don't mean those cute little circles in their face honey, oh that's where it comes out, but it's not where it's stored. That's right, in those big bubble butts those Pikachu are so proud of is where the magic happens. Trainers will spank, grops and even kiss those butts for maximum electricity during battles.”

“Incredible.” Leo said “Don’t look so nervous, we can battle this out, Ralts!”

“Hmph.” The Pikachu seemed rather stuck up about the idea that she could be captured.

“Really Master you can’t keep it in your pants can you.” Ralts sighed “Already after another one, are you?”

“PIKA!” The electric mouse let off a bolt of electricity.

The attack hit Ralts, the psychic type moaning as her whole body tingled with pins and needles, a sexy spark coursing through her.

“Hang in there.” Leo said.

“I’m fine, but clearly this one wants a fight.” Ralts glared under her helmet “Let’s do it.”

“That’s the spirit.” Leo smiled “Psywave!”

Ralts launched an attack and Pikachu let off another shock blast to intercept it.

“Hmph.” She laughed at them before suddenly jumping up “HAAA!”

Swinging her tail around she slapped Ralts across the face and then shocked her again. She seemed to be mocking them as she dragged her sparking tail around Ralts body and made her moan, sending pleasure through her nerves.

“HYAAA!” Ralts suddenly lifted her off the ground with her mind.

“HMM!” Pikachu tried running only to basically end up kicking the air, her tender lower half jiggling slightly as she did so.

“We’ll have to do it now Master.” Ralts said “Show her why she should come along.”

“Huh? Oh right.” He nodded pulling the front of his pants down to flash his healthy package.

“oh?!” Pikachu’s ears twitch and then she suddenly pouted.

“She says you’re nothing special and she can take you no problem.” Ralts translated with her Telepathic powers.

“Well you’re welcome to try.” Leo said “But if I come out on top then you have to agree to help me.”

Pikachu smirked a bit and Ralts put her down. The thick rodent moved in and kissed Leo, sparks tingling their lips as she pulled his cock out, once more giggling at the size and sight.

“HAA!” Leo suddenly moaned as she stuffed him into her mouth and started sucking.

Leo was ready to accept the blowjob from the Pokemon but it seemed she had other things in mind, quickly spitting out his freshly lubed up cock and then turning around, slotting him between her soft rear cheeks, the pillows hotdogging his shaft.

“Wow that’s good.” He moaned feeling the tingling sensation surrounding his cock, the same feeling splitting off to his hands when he reached out to rub her bottom and hold her ass together while thrusting into the cleavage.

Pikachu looked back with a smirk, she was clearly confident in her ass and its power over the opposite sex and took that to mean beating Leo in this little challenge would be easy. What she didn’t expect was that Leo had set his sights on her and was more than up to her challenge, she might be a top girl in this little forest but he was aiming to be a Pokemon master.

“You’ve got a great ass.” Leo said giving it a slap, the Pikachu yelping out in surprise.

Pikachu shook it a bit more, trying to milk him to an early climax her fir letting off a few more additional sparks to try and get under his skin that way as well.

“Tricks like that won’t work.” He grunted a bit sliding his cock out from between her buns “You know I have a trick of my own, this.”

Pikachu looked back to scout out his plan before suddenly moaning, feeling his slicked-up cock head pressing on her asshole.

“PIKA!” she moaned as he pushed into her, tight hole immediately gripping down on his cock.

“Sounds like you liked it.” Leo chuckled slowly moving his hips to fuck her gently.

Pikachu started moaning a little more with each thrust, paws on the ground, tail twitching cutely as she tired to hold in her building orgasm. Leo wasn’t home free just yet, the electric sparks were even more intense internally as he struggled to hold himself back, he was showing her who was in charge here and she certainly wasn’t making it easy.

“Hmm, come on.” Leo moaned feeling her soft rear press back “I can feel you about to cum.”

“P-P-PIKA!!!” The mouse suddenly screamed out, a jolt of electricity blasting the ground nearby as she finally orgasmed.

Leo grunted back and blasted her ass full of his cum before getting a Pokeball out.

“Now we had a deal.” He said.

“Hmph.” She pouted a bit, arms crossed under her chest.

“Trust me you’ll be able to get stronger and show everyone how powerful and sexy you are.” He said “When I become champion everyone will know you were a major part of that, you’ll be an icon.”

“Hehehe…” Pikachu snickered and nodded, touching the Pokeball and allowing herself to be captured.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**http://ko-fi.com/snakebit1995 If you so choose**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	13. Goldenrod City 1: Arrival

After quite the trek Leo, Mordred and Skyla finally arrived in Goldenrod City, it was a massive sprawling city filled with businesses, sky scrapers and more, the most city like city Leo had seen since leaving home.

“This place is always so busy.” Mordred looked at the crowds bustling through the streets.

“Well it’s one of the most popular cities in the world.” Skyla said “There’s a lot of business and transportation running through here so it’s always bustling and full of sights to see.”

“I wonder where the Gym is?” Leo said.

“Whoa slow down buddy.” Skyla laughed “Stop and smell the roses let’s look around a bit first. I came with you guys so I could see all the world up close and not just in speedy flybys so we’re going sightseeing.”

“Fine.” He sighed a bit.

“Wow you sound thrilled.” The pilot rolled her eyes and adjusted the straps on her outfit “I know where the gym is here don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get to go by.”

The first place the gang went was the Ferry Terminal, it was the dock from which a fleet of ships came to port dropping off products and passengers from other areas. The outer islands were a popular travel destination so you could usually find tourists heading to, or coming back from, a vacation here. Leo hoped to one day go to those places, they said islands like the small Sevi Island archipelago or the Alolan Cluster Islands were beautiful places to go with special Pokemon and everything.

After that they went to the nearby Radio tower, it was from here that shows and music were broadcast all over the region for people to listen to. It was also a popular sightseeing and photo spot given its sleek aesthetic. Another popular destination there was a Contest Hall, contests were Pokemon showcases, some trainers practiced and trainer to be Coordinators for these shows and win ribbons to compete in other shows, it’s was a more relaxing form of training than battling was and more in some people personalities.

Next they passed by a location called the Global Terminal, a place where trainers could connect with an app on their phone to get in touch with friends who were far away. There was also a massive department store mall next to that.

“Looks like there’s some kind of festival coming up in a couple days.” Skyla looked at a poster advertising something called GO-Fest “We should totally go It could be fun, says it’s a chance to network and meet other trainers and rivals.”

“It could be interesting to meet more trainers, know who I might be up against come the Pokemon League.” Leo smiled.

As the trio was getting ready to leave the mall a voice called out to them.

“Oi Papi is that you?”

Leo looked back and saw a beautiful tanned girl coming towards him, her hot skin shined in her tank top, tight jeans hugging her long legs, brown hair cascading over her back.

“You know this girl?” Mordred asked.

“Yeah that’s Rosita, my friend.” Leo said.

“Wow Papi you look good.” The girl hugged him, smiling at her friend.

“You too.” Leo nodded.

Both hadn’t changed drastically since leaving home together a few months ago, but Leo was more toned and Rosita had started to look a little curvier.

“Glad you think so.” She smirked “I’ve been doing a lot of hard training, already got three badges.”

“Three.” Leo said.

“Yeah see.” The girl showed off her case which had three badges “I got this one in Pewter City, this one in Azalea Town and I just got this one, the Plain badge, from the Gym Leader here, first female Gym leader I’ve fought.”

“That’s actually why I’m in town too.” Leo said “Oh I should introduce you guys, these are the people I’ve been traveling with, Mordred and that’s Skyla the gym leader from Mistralton City.”

“So, you’re Leo’s childhood friend.” Mordred glared a bit at Rosita before seeing the girl was smaller than her “Heh…I win.”

“Pardon?” the Latina raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing.” Mordred snickered “Don’t worry we’ve been keeping Leo good company.”

“So, you’re a Gym Leader too?” Rosita asked “Sweet I’d love to battle you, then I can still be a badge ahead of Papi.”

“Sorry I’m on official leave my battles are all off the record I’m not allowed to give out badges.” Skyla shrugged “We can still battle for fun though. Say why do you keep calling him Papi?”

“I just do, always have.” Rosita giggled “Probably cause as a kid he bossed me around and protected me like he was my dad, so Papi.”

“That’s cute.” Skyla giggled “I guess we should go to the gym then.”

“I’m ready to do this.” Leo nodded.

“Mind if I go with, it’ll be nice to watch you battle.” Rosita said.

“Of course, you can come.” The boy smiled.

* * *

The group headed to the edge of the city where the farm was, it bordered a small farm just outside of the city limits and was home to a Normal-Type gym.

“So, what’s the Gym Leader like?” Leo asked.

“It’s no fun if I tell you.” Rosita giggled “But trust me Papi you’ll like her.”

They headed inside and waited.

“Like one sec I’ll be right there!” a cute voice sang out from the back “Just finishing something up.”

They waited a bit longer before they could hear someone approaching. Walking out from the back area was a cute young thing with short pink hair tied into short pigtails, her face was youthful and vibrant, her skin pale yet shining. The most notable part about her appearance was her very abundant and large breasts which were total uncovered, she was walking around with her watermelons swinging in the breeze, the only thing she was wearing was a pair of high stripped socks and arm covers and high heeled sneakers that matched her short shorts if that’s what you could call the thong she was wearing. She was accessorizing with light pink makeup and lip gloss as well are large gold hoop earrings and a strange cowbell like neck choker.

“Pick your jaw up off the floor Papi.” Rosita laughed.

“Oh, Rosy you’re back something wrong?” Whitney asked.

“No just ran into a friend who was looking to challenge you too.” The girl smiled.

“That’s fine, my Pokemon are all recharged and ready for a good time.” Whitney cheered “My Gym is all about cute things so you better not use any ugly Pokemon.”

“Right.” Leo nodded, though he didn’t think any of his Pokemon weren’t cute…well Feebas was pushing it but she had her own unique form of charm “Umm, is there a reason you’re topless, you don’t even have on a bra.”

“Hehehe.” Whitney giggled “Why would I buy a bra, I’m still growing. You’re funny.”

Leo couldn’t help but gulp, still growing? She had the largest pair of tits he’d ever seen.

“No then enough chatting.” Whitney spun around, her tits swinging like wrecking balls and nearly knocking her over with her own momentum “Hahaha, let’s get started!”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**http://ko-fi.com/snakebit1995 If you so choose**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	14. Goldenrod City 2: Vs Whitney

“I really don’t feel like dragging this on, long battles aren’t cute.” Whitney said “So lets each use two Pokemon okay.”

“Fine by me.” Leo nodded.

“Okay then, Clefairy!”

Whitney sent out a cute light pink Pokemon with a curled tail and pointed ears and average curves around the size of Rosita’s.

“Isn’t she the cutest?” the gym leader smiled.

“Umm yes.” Leo said scanning it with the Bimdex.

“This adorable girl loves dancing nude in the moonlight. With her little wings after she orgasms, she gets so happy she flies up in the air.”

Leo then reached for his own Pokeball “Pikachu!”

“HMPH!” the shortstack electric mouse landed and wiggled her tail.

“BEGIN!”

“Pikachu Thundershock!”

The yellow girl strained her muscles and sent off a bolt of lightning that slammed into Clefairy. The pink Pokemon got hit but quickly stepped back.

“Doubleslap!” Whitney commanded.

The small pinkette did a flip in the air and got close to whack Pikachu across the face and chest a few times with her tail. Pikachu let off another zap of electricity to make Clefairy retreat a bit this time though she used her slight flight and limber body to go up and over Pikachu’s head.

“Now Doubleslap again!” she laughed.

Clefairy pulled her hand back and hauled off, cracking Pikachu with a powerful spank to her large rear.

“PIKA!” the mouse moaned in surprise.

Clefairy went to down, jiggling and slapping Pikachu’s soft yet juicy rear end. Leo was a bit entranced, the sight of his Pokemon getting her thick butt squished and whacked by a cute girl Pokemon was hard to resist.

“Come on Papi stop just standing their gawking and fight!” Rosita yelled.

Leo quickly shook himself back to reality and focused on a plan to help Pikachu, Clefairy had to get in close, which meant she’d have nowhere to run.

“Iron Tail!”

Pikachu smirked hearing him give her a command, quickly silencing her moans she let her tail strike Clefairy across the face before knocking her down, with a still stiff tail she dragged it over the bimbo’s slit and made her yelp.

Pikachu wagged her tail, letting it spark and strike against Clefairy, the Pokemon moaning and unable to get up from the attack, sitting there happily moaning and rubbing her tits as Pikachu fucked her.

“Alright enough.” Whitney withdrew her Pokemon “man I’m like gonna have to try, that’s so not cute.”

The Gym Leader pulled out her next pokeball.

“Show’em how it’s done Miltank!”

Whitney unleashed a stunning Pokemon. It had tiny horns on it’s head, pale skin, huge breasts like her trainer, and a bovine tail above her shapely ass.

“The milk cow bimbo. She has some of the biggest breast out of any bimbo and are always leaking milk. Her favorite sex is when someone fondles and milks her breasts. Her milk is great for drinking and making things like cheese and yogurt. She is kind and has a very motherly personality when around babies she produces more than twice as much milk and insist on breast feeding them even if they aren't her babies. Don’t mistake her for weak though her motherly instinct allows her to kick Tauros butt” The Bimdex Explained.

“I love seeing guys faces when I send out Miltank.” Whitney laughed “They say trainers and their Pokemon look alike, wonder if that’s why I got such big boobies?”

“PIKA!” Pikachu didn’t even wait for an order and just blasted the cow with a powerful Thunderbolt.

Miltank groaned and got shocked, body getting light burns on it.

“Hmph that’s nothing!” Whitney said.

“HMM!”  The cow moaned as she hefted up one of her huge tits, stuffing it into her mouth and sucking.

Slowly the wounds on her body cleared up like she was good as new, the healing properties of her Milk Drink on full display.

“Ahh…” Miltank sighed letting her tit drop with a jiggle as she licked her lips clear.

“Now then let’s show’em!” Whitney posed “Rollout!”

Miltank hunched over and formed a ball, suddenly starting to spin and before anyone was ready shot off like she was fired from a canon, slamming into Pikachu and sending her flying into a wall.

“Pika…” the Pokemon groaned passing out.

“That’s one strong attack!” Skyla yelled.

“That Rollout is deadly it’ll do ya in if you’re not careful.” Rosita warned.

Leo nodded and selected his next Pokemon.

“Torchic!”

The fiery bird jumped out looking excited and ready for battle.

“Keep it up Rollout!” Whitney yelled.

“Dodge!” Leo warned Torchic.

She rolled to the side and avoided it but Miltank turned midroll and was soon coming right back at her like a wrecking ball.

“PAH!” Torchic spit out an ember of flames but it bounced off Miltank’s spinning body.

Miltank slammed into Torchic knocking her over and finally stopping her rollout.

“Oh yeah finish it off!” Whitney cheered “Stomp!”

Miltank stood over Torchic and hefted her chest up, preparing to use it to smash the fire bird.

“Move!” Leo told her.

Torchic never got the chance and got smashed under the huge breasts. Miltank stood back up happy with herself and the victory she just earned.

“Tor!” The bird suddenly stood up, bruised but not defeated yet.

“What no fair that move always wins!” Whitney stomped her foot, her chest jiggling around.

Torchic wouldn’t yield, she wanted to win not only to show up Pikachu but to show Leo how strong she’d gotten. She rushed in, using her petite body to get in close before the larger Miltank could react. She jumped up and threw both feet out, dropkicking Miltank.

“MOO!” the cow fell back and landed on her ass with a thud, body jiggling around.

Torchic didn’t waste her opening, she wouldn’t let Miltank get back up, she laid on top of her and bit down on her nipple, the cow moaning as her sensative breasts were pinched by a peck from the beak like lips of the fire type.

Torchic happily swigged down the milk. Miltank hugged her tight, rubbing her head and seemingly encouraging her to drink, even if it meant she got turned on more. Torchic reached down and rubbed the motherly cow’s pussy making her squirm and moo even louder. Torchic was panting and blushing as she suckled, she was on her last legs here she needed Miltank to come right away. She let the fire in her belly build and softly exhaled, sending a hot breath over Miltank’s sensative nipples.

“MOOO!!” Miltank moaned as milk sprayed out her tits and her love juices did the same from her pussy.

“Miltank is unable to battle, The Winner is the Challenger, Leo!”

“Alright!” the girls cheered.

“No fair that’s not how it’s supposed to go!” Whitney jumped up and down angrily, her tits flopping about.

“It was a good battle.” Leo said going over.

“HMPH!” Whitney pouted and crossed her arms over her chest “Whatever, losing is so not cute…I don’t lose WAHHH!”

Whitney then ran off refusing to hand over the Plain Badge.

“Haa, she did the same thing to me.” Rosita said “Just go track her down and ask, once she’s over the initial pouting she’ll give it to you.”

“Alright, man this badge was already hard enough to get.” He sighed heading to the back rooms.

He found a door where the sounds of a girl sniffling were coming from.

“Whitney?” he knocked “Come on there’s no reason to be upset we all lose.”

“It’s not cute to lose though.” She opened the door “And I hate not being cute.”

“Well I thought you still looked plenty cute even in defeat.” He said “Girls who can take a defeat with pride have a special beauty to them.”

“Really?” she smiled “You mean it? Well now I feel silly.”

“It’s no big deal.” Leo smiled.

“You’re a charmer you know that.” She suddenly reached out and grabbed his collar “Get in here cutie.”

She slammed the door and started to immediately make out with him, shoving her tongue into his mouth. Leo was a little surprised at first but just laughed a bit and kissed back, hands caressing her tits.

Whitney got her lover over to the bed and had him sit as she disroabed him, getting a chance to marvel at his musculature.

“You’re even better up close.” She kneeled down and licked her lips “I’ve never had a black guy before, this should be fun.”

The first thing she did was lean in and lick his chocolate cock, lubing it up nicely with her saliva before squeezing her monstrous milkers around it and lifting them.

“Whoa.” Leo groaned “Those are soft.”

“Thanks, I’ve always been busty and I love using my tits.” Whitney said lifting them up and down slowly to stroke him, cock practically vanishing into her soft cleavage.

Whitney wasn’t slowing down, if anything she started to speed up her movement doubling the pleasure as her breasts swung around wildly. The Gym Leader was moaning plenty too, clearly turned on by the beating of her sensative breasts as Leo gave a few thrusts against her.

“Come on…come on…” she looked up “CUM!”

“HAAA!” Leo moaned blasting out a few good ropes of spunk onto her tits.

“Nice!” Whitney giggled.

Leo then stood up, rubbing and kissing her large knockers, tongue dragging over her milky buds as she turned around, ass grinding on his crotch.

“Bend over.” He whispered.

She complied and he reached around, dark hands easily grabbing a great handful of her breasts near the top.

“Hmm yeah just like that, I love it when guys do this.” She moaned feeling his cock against her ass.

Leo tugged down as he squeezed, Whitney letting out a succubus like moan as her nipples twitched and sprayed out a stream of milk. Leo massaged them nicely, alternating between pulling on one and relaxing the other, leaving Whitney in a stupor of satisfaction. Shifting his weight, a bit he hunched over her more, hands still working at her tits as he got his cock pushed inside of her.

“Ugh, so tight.” Leo groaned “Oh yeah you know how to take it.”

“Harder, hmm don’t stop baby.” Whitney moaned back “OHH!”

He tits gushed again, her insides squeezing on his cock more and more as they were both approaching their limits.

“OHHH!”

Both screamed out and climaxed with each other, sperm and milk splattering on the floor and making quite the mess.

“Hmm, I’ll have someone clean that up.” Whitney giggled “I haven’t been milked like that in ages. How were you so good?”

“Not sure it just seemed to come naturally.” Leo laughed “I think I saw it on TV or something.”

“Well I won’t complain.” She giggled “Alright I should get you that badge come on.”

Whitney and Leo went back out to the main hall where the others were and Whitney opened a cabinet.

“Here you go the Plain Badge.” She said handing golden diamond shaped badge “And you know what I have something special for you two for being such fun challengers.”

She took out a box with two Pokeballs.

“I want you guys to have these.” She looked at Rosita and Leo “These are some Twin Eevee a friend from out of town gave me, but I already have some so I’ve been looking for new homes for them.”

“Are you sure it’s alright?” Rosita asked.

“I insist.” Whitney said.

Leo and Rosita each took a ball and let out the Pokemon inside. Girls with slightly browned skin and a ruffle of white hair around their necks appeared, big bushy tails swishing behind them. Both had petite figures but Eevee were known for their potential to grow into a variety of body types and skills.

“Eevee!” both sisters nuzzled up against their new trainers.

With this Leo had six Pokemon, but he wondered how many Rosita had.

“It’s getting late I wanna crash.” Skyla stretched.

“Are you guys staying in town?” Whitney asked “I’d love to hang out more.”

“We might be.” Skyla said.

“We are?” Mordred groaned.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	15. Goldenrod City 3: Pokemon Contests

After getting a good night’s sleep the gang met up the next morning for a little trip around Goldenrod City with Whitney and Rosita. There was apparently a Pokemon contest, a fashion and talent show like event, going on that they were interested in seeing.

“This place is to bright.” Mordred groaned as they walked into the lobby, bright blinking lights and pink and purple walls decorated to room.

“There’s a lot of people.” Skyla said.

“Contests are popular with fans, it’s like idol shows.” Whitney said “I even got to judge once.”

“Most of these people are just viewers?” Rosita asked “Because there are a lot.”

“Well I’m sure some are looking to compete.” Whitney said “You can sign up whenever you want, sometimes for more high-level contests you need ribbons from lover rank contests to qualify.”

“Oh, that hair?” a sleepy voice said “That you Mordy?”

“Oh crud.” The goth grumbled.

Turning around she saw a woman in a long white coat with oversized sleeves, dark purple and black makeup on her lips and eyes. Her body was only slightly developed with round breasts and shapely hips holding up her skirt. Her hair was long and purple like her makeup tied into two twisted corkscrew drill tails.

“I haven’t seen you since the last reunion.” The girl said in her sleepy yet sing song voice “Oh who are they?”

“Who are you?” Skyla asked.

“Haa…” Mordred sighed “This is my cousin Rachel.”

“Hi! Hi!” the girl waved “Mordy and I are like super close.”

“Nice to meet.” Leo said.

“Nice to meet you too.” Rachel hummed “Mordred you have nice friends.”

“What are you even doing here?” Mordred stepped between her and Leo pushing her chest out a bit.

“I’m here to compete in the contest, just like my mother.” Rachel said “Aren’t you, it’s a family business.”

“It may be for you and your mom but not me.” Mordred said.

“Oh, come on you haven’t even tried it.” Rachel said “Don’t you think she should try?”

“It could be fun.” Leo said “I’d like to see it.”

“Well fine I’ll show you the Kentworth family coordinator contest skills.” Mordred smirked.

“A contest, this could be fun.” Rosita said.

“HMPH!” Leo gasped as one of his Pokeballs shook and Feebas popped out.

“Oh, wow a Feebas huh?” Rachel smirked.

“Bas!” the Pokemon looked around with excitement.

“Seems like someone want’s too try.” Leo looked at the mermaid “We should enter too.”

“Don’t worry have fun.” Rachel walked off “It’s not like you’ll win anyway.”

“She’s always been a brat.” Mordred sighed “We grew up together, her mother and my father are siblings so we ended up spending a lot of time together.”

“Your family seems complicated.” Leo laughed.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll see that before long.” The hex girl nodded “Let’s get signed up.”

Rosita, Mordred and Leo all signed up.

“Are you competing?” a petite girl with short pink hair asked Leo.

“Yeah this will be my first time, not really sure what to expect.” He said.

“Well the contest is divided into two parts.” She said “The first portion is the runway where you walk with your Pokemon in outfits, showing off their body like art. After that is the talent portion of the show where you use your Pokémon’s moves to put on a display of beauty, contests are more about beauty then sexuality. Judges score both portion in addition to audience reaction. The top five are awarded a Contest Ribbon and if you collect all five you can compete in the Grand Festival they hold once a year, it’s like the Pokemon league for contest stars.”

“Wow thanks.” He smiled “What’s your name?”

“Yancy, Oh I need to go.” The girl said as her watch beeped “Goodbye. You can use whatever you need from the bins, that’s all old stuff old competitors didn’t want any more, most serious stars have their own trunks of costumes they bring with them.”

Leo was nervous, Rosita and Mordred were both in the ladies dressing area and looking around he didn’t see a lot of men competing but most who were here were dressing their Pokemon and themselves up, making sure their Pokemon were done to look great, push up bras, tight dresses, even make up.

“I’m in way over my head.” He said.

“Bas!” the mermaid like Pokemon clapped her fins, trying to encourage him.

“Right this is for you don’t worry we’ll make you look nice.” He nodded.

* * *

Before long, it was time for the contest to start, one by one trainers and their Pokemon walked down the runway in beautiful, and sexual, outfits.

The judges were introduced as well, a contest chairman, the local Nurse Joy, and the beautiful and popular Idol Nancy with her dazzling glittery hair in a spiraling ponytail.

“I really hope to see some great Pokemon today.” The idol giggled.

“I wonder when one of them will come out?” Skyla wondered.

“Soon I hope.” Whitney clapped.

“The next contestant, Rosita and her Nidorino.” The announcer said.

The lovely Latina walked out with a male Pokemon with light pink skin, a horn on his head and a nice amount of muscle tone. He was dressed up in a suit and she was wearing a nice black dress to match.

“That’s quite the handsome Pokemon she’s got.” Skyla said.

“He was just a Nidoran until our gym battle the other day.” Whitney said biting her lip and shifting her posture in her seat “It was…a sight to see.”

“Evolutions always are.” Skyla laughed a bit.

“The next contestant Leo.”

This time it was the trainer in the suit and the Pokemon in the dress. Leo was dressed rather sharply in a three-piece suit while Feebas was in a white frilly dress decorated with shells and pearls, fake of course, but that didn’t matter it was a beautiful outfit for the Pokemon that was lacking in appearance.

“It will be hard to win with Feebas, she’s at such a natural disadvantage.” Skyla frowned.

“Those two signed up on a whim, the real competition to watch starts now.” Whitney giggled.

“Next up, Rachel Kentworth!”

Mordred’s cousin walked out with a nearly perfect model like strut, accompanying her was a gorgeous Pokemon with skin as dark as the night sky, a the few yellow circles on it shining a bit to show off her fur. Both were in golden strapless dresses that stopped just above their mid-thigh and showed lots of leg, the Pokémon’s dress pushing up her stunning bosom.

“An Umbreon.” Skyla gasped “It’s so mysterious and elegant.”

Rachel began heading off the stage with her Pokemon just as the last entrant was stepping out.

“Mordred Kentworth!”

The crowd awed as Mordred walked out in a stunning purple and black Victorian looking dress and corset, the pluming trail of the gown dragging behind her. With her was her Misdreavus wearing something more maid like and servant style in dress making it clear who was the important one here. As Mordred kept a somber stare she gracefully walked to the end of the runway and turned before walking back, her large bosom bouncing in her top.

The crowd was practically stunned into silence by her gothic beauty before the announcer said they were moving on to the talent portion of the competition.

Rosita and her Nidorino went first and showed of their ability to throw targets and have them hit with Pin missile.

After that Leo went and allowed Feebas to sing.

“Oh, dear that’s…rough.” Skyla tried commenting nicely.

After that it was Rachel’s turn. She stepped out with Umbreon and smiled.

“Umbreon Moonlight.” Rachel commanded.

A shadow rose over the stage before surrounding Umbreon.

“Now Dark Pulse!”

Umbreon blasted the moon shadow and it shattered glittering around them like falling stars.

The crowd clapped and Rachel stepped off the stage.

“Beautiful. Cute, great!” Whitney clapped.

Mordred stepped out.

“Top that.” Rachel smirked.

“Child’s play.” Mordred walked out with a bounce and looked over at Misdreavus.

Suddenly the whole room grew dark, like every light suddenly turned off. Slowly purple and blue flames appeared in a ring around the stage barely illuminating the girl.

“KEKEKE!” Misdreavus laughed and the flames began to spin, forming one blazing spectral fireball that morphed into a Shadow Ball that burst into a stunned spark.

Everyone clapped at the show of ghostly power. The contest was over and the judges convened to award the top five ribbons.

The fifth through third spots went to other competitors but when it came to the top two it was clearly between Rachel and Mordred, Leo and Rosita stepping out of the running.

“Both of you displayed such beautiful Pokemon moves.” Nancy smiled “I was surprised to see the darkness used in that way, simply mesmerizing, but only one of you can come in first officially and we decided that the winner of the Goldenrod City Contest is…Mordred Kentworth!”

“Seriously?!” The cousins both yelled.

After collecting their prize, the two met backstage with Leo and Rosita.

“I’m more into battling but that was fun.” Rosita laughed.

“It still sucks to lose.” Leo frowned.

“Fee…” the fish frowned.

“Don’t worry you like this right, we’ll work on this too and show them.” Leo told her.

“I can’t believe you won…bummer.” Rachel said.

“I didn’t even want to win.” Mordred looked at the red ribbon bow.

“Well now that you’ve got one, I bet you want more.” Rachel said.

“It sounds like it be nice for you to have a goal to work towards.” Leo suggested.

“Hmph, whatever.”

“Well maybe we’ll meet again.” Rachel told Leo “I hope so at least.”

“Hmm we can meet up again I’m sure.” Leo said.

“I’ll see you around Cousin.” Rachel said walking passed Mordred and smiling “And before long I’ll be a Contest Star, the top of the ranks and everyone will shower my family with praise.”

“So that’s what this is about.” Mordred scoffed “I’ll show you who the real Kentworth star is.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 

 


	16. Goldenrod City 4- GO Fest

The day after the contest Leo met up with Whitney alone, the girls were going to be hanging out at a spa or something and kicked him to the curb while they did it.

“So, what’s this festival going on?” Leo asked Whitney after looking at a sign.

“What GO Fest, you’ve never heard of it?” The Gym Leader said “You do know what the GO Teams are right?”

He looked at her with a shrug.

“Man do you like under a rock or what.” Whitney sighed “The GO Teams are like explorers, they want to get out there and see the world, for them battling and contests aren’t interesting they want to find hidden places, chart new paths and stuff. IT’s an organization with three divisions, Team Mystic who are interested in the scientific applications of exploration, Team Valor believes that in exploring the bond between you and Pokemon can become even stronger, for them it’s basically an excuse to work out and bond, and lastly Team Instinct who are basically just looking for a good time. They have three leaders actually and they’re all in town for this Festival that they have every so often where they meet up and share what they’ve all learned, it’s open to the public since they’re always recruiting new members, we should go check it out.”

“Sounds fun, I could use something to do.” Leo smiled.

The two headed to the convention center and were surprised to find it packed. People of all ethnicities, genders and more gathered around sharing stories of their travels, pointing at maps and just having a good time together.

There were banners of the three teams, each emblazoned with a bird, Mystics blue, Instinct Yellow and lastly Valor was Red.

“Pretty crazy place huh, there are a lot of people who join casually.” Whitney explained “You don’t even have to explore outside your own area they’re gathering data on everything and those that join aren’t barred from Gyms or anything like that so sometimes trainers going on a journey will join a team just to help them out.”

“You sure know a lot about them.” Leo said looking at the big breasted Gym Leader.

“You’re looking at a member of Team Instinct.” She smiled.

“Why are you on a team?” Leo asked.

“One reason.” Whitney looked to the main stage “Him, the team leader Spark.”

One of the team leaders was there, a handsome attractive young guy with spikey blonde hair surrounded by a gaggle of women all swooning over him.

“I see why you said they’re mostly in it for fun.” Leo sighed “What you really meant was that team is mostly girls that wanna get with that guy.”

“Yeah.” Whitney sighed like a schoolgirl “I’m gonna go say hi, catch you later!”

“Wait!” Leo groaned as she ran off, tits nearly knocking about five people over in the process.

In the end the young man just wandered around on his own.

“Having a look around?” A voice said “Come on over, see what Team Valor has to offer.”

Calling him over was a tall woman in a long white and red coat wrapped around her body stopping just passed her crotch, she too was dark skinned and had long white hair.

“Candela.” She shook his hand “I’m actually the leader of Team Valor and you look like you would be perfect for our squad.”

“I’m really just looking around not to join.” Leo said.

“Really cause with us we could turn those little muscles of yours into a full-on gun show.” She smirked “Climbing mountains, swimming in rapids, running across fields sounds right for you.”

“Ignore that boob brain.” A thin woman with long legs strutted over “Clearly he has more refined tastes and some actually brains, he’s a far better fit for Team Mystic.”

“Oh, here comes the bitch herself trying to steal my recruit.” Candela said melodramatically.

“I am Blanche, Candela’s childhood friend, fellow student, the far better one mind you, and I run Team Mystic.” She said “Where we realize the mind is far more important than the body.”

Both women were glaring at each other, each taller than Leo by a good foot or more even without heels. Each clearly wanted him on their team no matter his protests, he wasn’t even sure they were listening given that they still hadn’t even asked his name.

“Alright clearly I need to break out the aggressive pitch.” Candela said “Now kid you really gonna consider her, join my team and you can get up close and personal with all this.”

Candela pulled off her coat and revealed she was wearing nothing but a sling style bikini that covered only her vagina and nipples, she also had on a choker like necklace that said ‘Mommy’ on it though she didn’t really look old enough to be one herself. Her dark skin shimmered under the light and her incredibly large bust was shockingly firm.

“Really now resorting to such barbaric means.” Blanche rolled her eyes “See what those fools in Valor are like, all they care about is how one looks not how to apply their minds, they’re just sex focused buffoons.”

“She’s just bitter cause her tits never crew.” The other woman smirked “Now you ready to commit to Valor?”

“No, he’ll be committing to Mystic.”

“I’m not committing to either!” Leo snapped “You’re both crazy and rude as far as I can see, all you care about is one upping the other, I’ve barely said a thing and you’re fighting over me.”

“Oh, kid’s got guts, he’s snapping back.” Candela grossed her arms under her breasts.

“Yes, how rambunctious of him.” Blanche put a hand on her hip “I think he might need to be reprimanded.”

Both women stood down and smirked at the boy “Come with us please.”

Before Leo could protest again, they lifted him up by the arms and carried him to a dressing room area.

“We’ll use mine.” Candela said tossing him on a bed.

“Fine by me.” Blanche took her jacket off showing off her thing yet refined body.

“What are you doing?” Leo asked.

“It’s not often someone gets between the two of us.” Blanche said.

“We’re impressed.” Candela said “So why don’t you try and impress us some more.”

Leo’s eyes went wide a bit, but any concern he had was quickly wiped away when he soaked in their banging bodies.

“Sure thing.” He smiled taking his shirt off.

“That’s the spirit.” Candela said “Hmm you’ve got some good tone boy.”

“Thanks.” Leo felt a tingle in his core as she touched his abs.

“Even I can’t resist a body with some meat on it.” Blanche licked her lips and then leaned in to kiss Leo.

As they started making out Leo reached back to give her ass a squeeze while Candela undid his fly and got his cock out.

“Nice package.” She leaned down and licked the tip “Don’t mind if I take first dibs.”

“HMMM!” Leo moaned a bit as he felt her lips wrapping around his cock.

Leo kept making out with Blanche letting Candela suck him off, her lips gliding over his shaft, hand gently storing the base as she bobbed up and down.

“That’s it, I love a recruit that shows initiative.” Blanche moaned as Leo reached up and grabbed her small but perky tits.

“If you want tits you went to the wrong girl.” Candela said wrapping her large breasts around his cock, warm pillows increasing the pleasure of her blowjob.

“It always comes back to breasts with you.” Blanche groaned “OH!”

Leo silenced her by sucking gently on one of her small breasts.

“Size doesn’t matter if their sensative.” He said.

“My word, a man after my own heart.” Blanche felt his tongue swirl “Suck gentle movements where did you learn that?”

“I’ve had a lot of practice lately.” Leo said thinking back to how close he and Whitney had been the last few days, the sweet Gym Leader freely allowing him to play with her tits to his heart’s content.

The three kept up their coupling, the older woman more than content to have their way playing with the younger man. The captain’s swapped positions, Blanche moving down to do some sucking while Candela got to play tonsil hockey and get her tits some foreplay. Leo was feeling more turned on, partially for letting his lips and head sink into Candela’s chest, and the fact that Blanche was proving the better sucker, her lips locked down like a vacuum seal as her tongue slurped and swirled around like a kitchen mixer.

“HNGH!” Leo grunted as his cock twitched against her suckers and started splurting out cum, Blanche never moving her lips and taking it all in.

“Hope that wasn’t all you had kid.” Candela asked.

“Of course not.” Leo pulled his cock out of Blanche’s mouth with a pop, showing that it was still standing erect and ready for more.

“Now that’s the spirit we love to see in Valor.” She laid on her back and rubbed her tits “Show me what you can do.”

She spread her legs and Leo got a look at her smooth dark folds, lining up with little fanfare he slid right into her.

“Hmm, yeah that’s it.” Candela moaned.

Leo felt her warmth surround his as he readied to perform, grabbing hold of her hips he grunted and gave off a powerful thrust, Candela’s body shaking a bit, tits wobbling slightly. It took Leo a bit to get going but soon he found his rhythm and had his hips rolling as he fucked her faster and faster, her tits wildly rolling around.

“You’re-Ugh-pretty tight!” Leo groaned as his balls slapped against her thigh and he loudly slammed into her.

“Oh, fuck keep it up kid!” Candela moaned “HA!”

Blanche was sick of being forgotten so she came over and started slapping Candela’s breasts around.

“That’s good technique, show here that matters more than size.” She smirked.

“Oh, he’s got plenty of size!” Candela’s eyes rolled back in her head as she shouted out the compliment.

Leo let out a groan as that praise was enough to push him to the limit, making him release inside of Candela. Before he had a chance to react Blanche grabbed him and snared her long legs around his waist as she got him into her.

“Enough with that cow, time for you to sample a real woman.” She smiled kissing him and feeling him start to thrust “Oh you can keep going?!”

“I wouldn’t want to keep you wanting.” He said still with enough energy to give her a nice plowing.

Leo was a bit too proud of himself to be able to please both these women but no one was gonna complain so long as the sex kept coming and feeling this good. Blanche was even tighter than Candela and the way she held him close and had her legs around him only pushed Leo’s cock deeper into her. With Blanche he kept his thrusts more controlled and focused, less rough and wild, a fact she clearly appreciated by the pleased yet calm look on her face.

“Don’t stop I’m so…so…so close!” She moaned “OHH!”

“HNGH!” Leo moaned with he releasing more of his hot young spunk into her pussy.

Leo laid back on the bed with both ladies by his side.

“I hope you’re not tired out yet kid.” Candela smirked.

“We’ve still got plenty to discuss.” Blanche smirked as well.

* * *

“Oh, there you are I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Whitney said running into Leo on the convention floor “Jeez what happened to you, you look like you saw a ghost Pokemon.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Leo sighed; his body drained of most of his energy.

“Oh, look the main presentation is about to start.” Whitney pointed to the stage.

The three leaders came out.

“YEA SPARK!” Whitney cheered like a rabid fangirl, happily shaking her breasts like she was flashing him.

The three leaders thanked everyone for coming and wished them luck in exploring and finding out more about the world in whatever way suited them best, and finding rare Pokemon along the way. Then each took out a pokeball.

Each let out a Pokemon, a bird specifically. All were gorgeous females shrouded in an element.

Candela had a bird woman with flaming hair and yellowed skin made her body look fiery and fierce.

Spark showed off a bird with a wild hairdo and electricity crackling around it.

Lastly Blanche was with a rather refined bird with pale blue skin and softer more mature features than the other two.

“What are they?” Leo was in awe.

“Legendary Pokemon the Leaders have.” Whitney said “Those are the Legendary Birds Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno.”

“Legendary?” Leo asked.

“Didn’t you like grow up in a library?” Whitney asked.

“I didn’t read much despite my parents being scholars.” He laughed “I recognize the term though.”

“Legendary Pokemon are one of a kind.” Whitney said “They say at the beginning of everything the original Bimbomon split her power into the Pokemon she created, the Legendary Pokemon are that result and it’s said to this day they still hold those sparks of the Goddess Bimbomon in their hearts.”

“Wow that’s a story.” Leo said.

“Oh, I read all that in a history book that some big shot historian wrote what was her name…Cindy something?” Whitney pouted “Ehh all this school textbook thinking is making my head hurt. Come on let’s go have a little fun in private.”

“Wait no please.” Leo sighed.

“Oh, relax if you’re tired-.” Whitney hefted up one of her tits “I’ve got all you need to refuel right here stud.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for Reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	17. Goldenrod City 5- Redlight Radio Tower

“Hmm, yeah Torchic that’s it right there.” Leo moaned as his Pokemon bounced on his cock.

The young man was waking up and having a nice morning go at it with Torchic. Leo was a little surprised at how horny she’d been but he wasn’t going to complain he’d been like that too. It was something that was a little strange to him but in a good way. When he’d lived at home before becoming a trainer sex was never something he really cared about, he didn’t have a ton of interest in it, but since becoming a trainer that had changed, he was enjoying the frequent fuckings he was dishing out and always looking for opportunities for more, he wanted to have sex. He would wake up and fuck, a few hours into the day he’d do it again, in the afternoon, before bed and maybe a few times in between, it was like he had to cum every few hours.

“Ugh Torchic I think I’m gonna cum.” He groaned.

The bird tweeted a bit as she was close to the edge as well and starting to climax. She pressed her feathered hands down on Leo’s broad chest as she rolled her hips one last time and orgasmed, body shivering with pleasure as he grunted and unloaded inside her.

“That was a nice way to wake up.” Leo sighed as Torchic climbed off his big black cock.

Before Leo could do much, more there was a knock on his door, getting up he answered it and saw the busty and beautiful Whitney there.

“Leo it’s terrible I need your-WHOA!” She hummed seeing he was naked.

“Oh sorry.” He blushed a bit.

“Don’t be.” She licked her lips “Wait no sex now there’s a problem at the radio tower and I need your help.”

She let herself in and went over to the clock radio.

“Normally the tower broadcasts news and music but today the stations, well just listen.” She turned it on.

“HAA! OHHH! RED! HARDER! HMM! LIGHT!” The sounds of pleasure echoed out the speakers.

“It’s just sex noises!” Whitney said “I called to figure out what the problem is but the DJs won’t answer, I know something is wrong and as Gym Leader it’s my job to figure it out. It sounds like this is the work of Team Red-light those terrible people.”

“Sure, I’ll help out.” Leo zipped up his pants that were awfully tight around the crotch.

“Good let’s hurry and get this done.” Whitney said “Cause god you’re a tease.”

The two headed to the Radio Tower where the others were waiting for them.

“Oh, finally got out of bed Papi?” Rosita teased.

“It’s not that late.” He said.

“So, what should we do?” Skyla asked.

“Why do I have to help?” Mordred sighed.

“You guys are here too?”

Candela and Blanche appeared both in their tight jackets.

“Why are you here?” Whitney asked.

“Well Spark was supposed to have an interview on the radio but when we tuned in to listen it was just a bunch of recorded noises so we came to check things out.” Candela said.

“It would seem things are more complicated than we suspected.” Blanche sighed a bit looking at the entrance and seeing two women in fur coats with red lining “Team Red-light…”

“We need to get inside, leave it to me.” Candela laughed “Moltres!”

A gorgeous flaming bird woman appeared and used a blast of fire to knock both grunts away and open the way.

“Blanche and I will deal with the ones on the lower floors, you head for the top.” Candela told Leo.

“I think I’ll stay here.” Mordred said “Uhh, get in touch with the local police.”

“Leave the roof to me.” Skyla smiled as she let out Swanna to take her to the top.

Leo, Whitney and Rosita headed inside and were immedaitly confronted by a couple of guards.

“Seems like they’re trying to shut us down.” The one said.

“Best teach’em a lesson.” The other flipped her hair.

“Meowth!” the one sent out a cat girl that was pure white.

“Meowth!” the other sent out the same Pokemon but he’s was dark with grey skin and a smoother more refined face.

“Whoa a regional variant how rare.” Whitney said “Sometimes certain Pokemon have a different look based on where they were born or raised.”

“Let’s just take these guys down Papi.” Rosita said “Nidorino!”

Rosita sent out a male Pokemon, it was muscular with pink skin and a large pointed tail, as well as a good-sized package.

“Bonsweet!” Leo sent out his grass-type shortstack.

The Pokemon started battling, this was the first time Leo was getting to look at Rosita’s Pokemon, she commanded them with such ease and she had clearly trained them well.

“Horn attack!” She told her Pokemon.

Nidorino charged in and got behind the Alolan Meowth before pushing its horn into her, the catgirl, purring and moaning.

“Ugh you little slut!” the grunt growled “Don’t just let him fuck you like that!”

“Bonsweet Razor Leaf.” Leo told her.

The thick Pokemon threw out some sharp leaves that cut against Meowth and made her moan.

“Fury Swipes!”

The Meowth slashed through them and then got close, rubbing her claws over Bonsweet’s body.

“In Team Red-Light our Pokemon are trained with sex constantly, with us and those willing to pay to play with them.” The grunt said “We know just where to push your buttons!”

“Selling your Pokemon for sex, that’s terrible.” Whitney said.

“They like it who cares.” The other grunt said “Now Sucker Punch!”

The darker Meowth suddenly elbowed Nidorino in the face and then swiped his leg, knocking him down and stepping on his dick with a smirk.

“Rollout!” Whitney suddenly let out her Miltank that slammed both off.

“What the hell!” the one grunt yelled “That’s like totes cheating!”

With an opportunity Bonsweet started licking the pussy of the Meowth while Nidorino was already inside the other one and thrusting away.

“This like sucks!” The grunts whined as their cat girls climaxed.

The two girls returned their Pokemon and ran off pouting.

“Come on the main studio isn’t too far.” Whitney said.

Leo and Rosita followed her and they soon found the two fleeing grunts of the Red-Light led by an Admin, a woman with decent curves, short red hair and a body clad in an odd dress.

“Lady Mars!” they whined “Those mean people totally beat us up!”

“Haa…” The woman sighed “Can’t you two idiots do anything right.”

They looked passed the woman called Mars and saw Spark all tied up and gagged in the corner.

“So, you’re the ones causing all sorts of trouble in my operation.” She walked over “little brats should just mind their own business. I suppose I’ll need to teach you some manners. Purugly!”

A rather thick cat woman appeared, her skin a light white and purple mixture, her face quite mature and full. She had a bit of pudge around her belly and serious thick thunder thighs and a but a less than equal butt to match, her sizable breasts also capping her chest off.

“Purugly” the Dex read “The evolved form of Glameow, having evolved she has become big and beefy. Having lost her elegance, she has become a brute, she barges into other Pokémon’s nests and claims it and their lovers as her own. She has a very small butt but tries to distract from it with her twin tails.”

“Nidorino!” Rosita commanded her Pokemon to charge in.

He got close but Purugly bounced him back with her breasts and then immediately slammed down on his cock.

“Oh no!” Rosita gasped as it started roughly riding her Pokemon.

“Ha!” Mars laughed “Clearly you rookies and your Pokemon don’t know how to handle a real woman!”

“Bonsweet Pound!” Leo tried to get his Pokemon in to help.

She tired thrusting her booty back only for Purugly to grab her and lift her up, taking a wagging lick of her pussy and making her moan.

“This lady’s strong.” Rosita frowned “I don’t think we can beat her.”

Nidorino groaned and came inside the Pokemon that quickly dumped the climaxing Bonsweet with him.

“Let me try.” Whitney stepped up with Miltank “Rollout!”

“Don’t give it an inch.” Mars said.

Purugly used her weight almost like a sumo wrestler and grappled Miltank to stop her movement, grabbing her and suplexing her, Miltank’s tits smacking into her own face.

“This is bad.” Whitney whined “That’s to brutish not cute at all!”

“Go Lady Mars!” the two grunts cheered.

“You’re all pathetic, maybe if you run now, I won’t waste my time stealing your feeble Pokemon.” She said.

“Well this seems fun!” A voice cheered “But I like totally can’t let you be evil and stuff!”

Suddenly a girl in a robe like outfit with dark skin and a petit body jumped down from the rafters. Her hair was tied back into a long bushy ponytail and her face had little to no make up on it.

“Another one comes to get shown up by Lady Mars!” the grunt cheered.

“Yeah take this bitch down too!” The other said.

“No…” Mars studied the new arrival and recalled her Pokemon “We’re leaving.”

“But-.”

“I said we’re leaving!” the woman suddenly turned to the window where a group of flying Pokemon was raising up a platform “now.”

Before they could be stopped the woman and her two grunts fled on their strange flying platform and escaped.

“Wow you sure scared them off.” Leo said “Thanks little girl.”

“Little girl?!” the growled “I’m not little kid you know!”

“Uhh Leo…” Whitney coughed “That’s umm…Iris, one of the League Champs.”

Leo looked at the girl.

“I’m sorry!” he said suddenly.

“Hahaha you’re funny.” She laughed “Still those bad dudes got away.”

“Why are you here Iris?” Whitney asked.

“Just passing through.” She explained.

“A Pokemon League Champ, the star of the next generation right here.” Rosita said “I think I might faint.”

In the Pokemon League one attains the title of Champion by winning the League Tournament and facing the other champions in a six on six battle. So long as you beat six Pokemon belonging to a champ you earn the title, they don’t even have to be form the same champ it could be six from one, three from two, you can take the challenge how you feel comfortable. Still the League was stagnant for a long time with only two Champions, Cynthia and Diantha. That was until just last season when an up and comer named Iris earned the title, still in her youth it was considered an astounding feat and she was crown the Star of the Next Generation, the first new champion in over a decade, though seeing her now it was a little odd, she didn’t give off the aura of a true champion.

The others quickly arrived at the top floor having cleared out the remaining grunts and gotten into contact with the local Officer Jenny, a buxom by the books cop.

“Well that’s not good.” Candela said.

“What’s wrong?” Leo asked.

“Seems those Red-Light punks made off with Spark’s Zapdos.” She said gesturing to Blanche who was patting her friend on the shoulder “A Pokemon like that in their hands who knows what they might do, not to mention stealing Spark’s partner is just…Ugh I’m totally gonna kick their ass!”

Leo sighed, what was Red-Light up to stealing Pokemon like that, who really where they?

* * *

“Ma’am.” A politely made up secretarial looking woman approached a woman in a pokeball colored dress sitting on a park bench “They’ve reported in, they were only able to obtain one of the birds before complications arose.”

“I see.” The woman folded up a newspaper “I suppose that will be enough for now, the plan is in motion and coming along better than I would have thought to start.”

The woman handed her a Pokeball and a report

“Thank you, Chloe.” She hummed placing it in her bag and opening the report “Well now, things are certainly getting interesting. Come now my dear there’s still much work to do.”

“Yes, Lady Scarlet!” The Secretary followed her.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
